Lo que mas deseo
by Derama17
Summary: Itachi y Deidara deben dejar en claro lo que sienten e intentar continuar con lo que sea que haya entre ellos. Tobi movera sus piezas para obtener al rubio. Continuación "Por Una Mirada"
1. Intro

EL ANDARIEGO

Yo que fui del amor ave de paso,

yo que fui mariposa de mil flores,

hoy siento la nostalgia de tus besos,

de aquellos tus ojazos, de aquellos tus amores.

Ni cadenas ni lágrimas me ataron,

mas hoy quiero la calma y el sosiego,

perdona mi tardanza, te lo ruego,

perdona al andariego que te roba el corazón.

Hay ausencias que triunfan

y la nuestra triunfó,

amémonos ahora con la paz

que en otros tiempos nos faltó.

Y cuando yo me muera

ni luz ni llanto ni luto ni nada más

ahí junto a mi cruz

yo sólo quiero paz.

Sólo tú, corazón, si recuerdas mi amor

una lágrima llévame por última vez;

en silencio dirás una plegaria

y por Dios, olvídame después.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –Genero: Bolero

Compositor: Álvaro Carrillo

Interprete: Pepe Jara.


	2. Rompiendo el Hielo

Rompiendo el hielo.

* * *

El rítmico vaivén de las sombras sobre el techo a causa de la llameante luz de la vela era tan interesante que se moriría de aburrimiento si su mente no estuviera ocupada por cierto chico con la habilidad de cambiar sus ojos de color, y claro, de poder matarte con ellos. La vela ya casi se consumía, señal de lo tarde o temprano (según sea el caso) que era, pero honestamente al rubio le valía un comino, no tenía ánimos de levantarse; ¿para qué?, Sasori se había metido a su taller a trabajar en unas modificaciones a sus marionetas, y una vez dentro no iba a salir a menos que el mismísimo líder en persona lo sacara. En cuanto al resto, la mayoría había salido incluyendo a Tobi, así que en la cueva solo quedaban Sasori, Kisame , el compañero de Kisame y él. Su dana estaba ocupado, Kisame seguramente se iría a despedazar algo o a alguien y el último, ¡del último no quería saber absolutamente nada! Se giro hacia la vela molesto, y es que otra vez, otra vez el maldito bastardo se había burlado de él.

Y es que apenas había pasado un día de… "aquello" cuando se enteraron del ataque a Konoha y de la muerte del hokage, ante esto Kisame y su compañero partieron con pretexto de atrapar el jinchuruuky; tardaron casi 3 semanas en regresar y él estaba tenso y nervioso porque cuando el Uchiha regresara tenían que arreglar unos.. asuntos pendientes, y como siempre, el imbécil los arreglo a su manera. Aun recordaba el día como si hubiese sido ayer aunque en realidad había sido hace dos semanas.

Él estaba en lo alto de un árbol haciendo estallar sus obras de arte sobre las ramas, primero las cubría con pequeñas arañas y las hacia desprenderse del tronco con un suave ¡buum! Para que conforme fueran cayendo el resto de figuras se sucediera en una hermosa explosión en cadena devorando la rama por completo.

– ¡Hey, Deidara chan! ¡ten cuidado con eso o nos vas a matar!– reclamaron desde abajo.

– ¿Hmnn?– se asomo curioso y no pudo evitar el calambre en su estomago cuando los vio, Kisame e Itachi habían vuelto, ¡Itachi había vuelto!, sonrió con arrogancia y se hizo el desentendido mientras los otros caminaban rumbo a la cueva. El moreno ni siquiera le miro, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que traían las manos vacías. Estuvo fuera el resto del día y cuando por fin se disponía a entrar se encontró con el que esperaba con ansia (claro que jamás lo admitiría). Ambos se miraron por un buen rato, Deidara esperaba encontrar el mismo brillo de la noche en que se besaron en los ojos del otro pero no había nada.

– Somos asesinos – fue lo que dijo Itachi después de unos momentos, el artista solo enarco una ceja sin entender a que venía eso.

– Y nunca seremos otra cosa más que asesinos – completo con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

El rubio capto el mensaje a la perfección y le miro enfilando los ojos, buscando algo que le indicara que él otro mentía, pero como siempre, no encontró nada. Ahogo un suspiro de…. decepción, levanto los hombros en un gesto de desinterés.

– Como quieras hmnn – no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna mientras retomaba su camino.

Al pasar junto a él solo murmuro un "perdedor" y siguió directo a su habitación, una parte de él quería que el Uchiha lo detuviera, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, sí, se había decepcionado, no estaba seguro de que o por qué, solo se sentía…. estúpidamente decepcionado. Se levanto y fue a arreglarse, ahora se acordaba que ya no tenía mucha arcilla y ¿qué mejor momento que este para ir por más?. Sin prisa alguna se dirigió a la cocina donde para su desgracia se encontró con el chico azul y el retrasado mental de su compañero.

– Buenos días hmnn– saludo sin ánimo.

– Deidara chan, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? – una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hombre pez.

– Acostado hmnn – le respondió de manera agria y sin prestar mucha atención a los otros dos comió algo ligero, guardo algunas provisiones y agua en una bolsa que ato a su cintura y se dispuso a salir.

– ¿A dónde vas niño?–

– hmnn, ¡que te importa! – salió sin mirar atrás.

– Vaya, parece que Deidara se levanto de malas – fijo su vista en su compañero que seguía impasible como siempre –ya que la diversión se fue, entrenemos un poco.

– "¿Diversión?"– pensó Itachi mientras miraba a Kisame con el sharingan activado, se levanto y recogió lo que había usado para después dirigirse a la salida.

– ¿Qué esperas?– iba a dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras, el azul solo sonrió y salió tras él.

Itachi estaba de malas y torturar a Kisame ya no era suficiente, 4 días habían pasado desde que su compañero le propusiera entrenar, 4 días durante los que lo había torturado, 4 días desde que Deidara se fuera, ¿dónde diablos se había metido? Estaba en lo alto de un árbol vigilando los accesos a la cueva pero no había rastros del chico bomba, la noche era avanzada. No es que se preocupara por su integridad, era un asesino rango S después de todo, pero también era un impulsivo que perdía el control con facilidad. Reviso por última vez los accesos y al no encontrar nada regreso a la cueva – ¡estúpido Sasori!– estaba tan metido en sus marionetas que no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero y Kisame, bueno, él no despertaría en un buen rato.

Al llegar a su cuarto se quito la capa y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, recargo su espalda en la cabecera mirando el techo, estaba de más preguntar porque estaba de malas, era consiente de que tuvo la mejor oportunidad para estar con el artista y la hubiera aprovechado de no haberse topado con su querido hermano. Cuando vio en los ojos de Sasuke el dolor, la decepción pero en especial el odio, dudo de todo lo que le rodeaba, dudo de lo que había hecho y de lo que hacía; por un segundo quiso olvidarse de todo y abrazar a su hermanito, tuvo deseos de consolarlo, de pedirle perdón por el daño que le causo, de suplicarle que ya no sufriera más, de jurarle que ahora él lo protegería, de explicarle el porque hizo lo que hizo, de luchar por resarcir los años de soledad y sufrimiento que paso, pero no lo hizo, eso quizá lo lastimaría más y lo pondría en peligro, así que solo siguió con su mentira.

Al regresar solo quería sumergirse en los cálidos brazos del artista, deseaba contagiarse de su estúpida sonrisa, de su descontrol, de sus labios, pero al verlo a los ojos sintió miedo, miedo de que él también terminara odiándolo, así que dijo lo que venía repitiendo desde la noche de la masacre. Claro que tampoco esperaba que él otro lo tomara con tanta calma y desinterés, en realidad le hubiese gustado que Deidara simplemente lo besara, así estaría seguro de que lo que sea que tuvieron era mas que un juego, ¡pero el imbécil no hizo nada!, solo siguió de largo. Esa actitud le dolió, y sumando todo ese dolor y frustración termino enojándose, y si ahora le agregaba el hecho de que llevaba 4 días enteros fuera, ¡estaba furioso!. No encontraba forma de sentirse mejor, era la primera vez en años que perdía la compostura al grado de agredir a su compañero.

– ¡Maldición!– Se levanto.

Estaba más que furioso, lo mejor era ir a descargar toda esa ira, Ni siquiera tomo su capa. Justo cuando atravesaba el pasillo se dio cuenta que una luz salía de la cocina; se acerco con cautela y lo vio: sentado a la mesa, bebiendo te de forma tranquila estaba el ninja de la roca, su protector yacía en la mesa y su cabello caía libre sobre sus hombros y espalda, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba su boca mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma del te, esto era demasiado.

– ¿Dónde estabas?– arrastro cada una de las silabas, el artista solo le vio de reojo y no escondió su disgusto.

– hmnn que te importa – regreso toda su atención a su bebida.

– ¡No juegues conmigo!– dio unos pasos al frente entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con furia contenida.

– hmnn, el único "niño" que juega a ser la victima aquí eres tú – se burlo y tomo un sorbo de te con una calma poco habitual en él.

– ……… – el argumento le dejo sin palabras y solo atino a endurecer mas su mirada, el rubio sonrió despectivamente, se levantó con calma y vació el liquido en el rustico lavabo dejando el vaso para encararlo de nuevo.

– Se lo que paso en Konoha… – se cruzo de brazos disfrutando la reacción del Uchiha ante sus palabras – hmnn, con tu pequeño hermano.

Toda el coraje que sentía se esfumo por arte de magia para ser suplido por la incredulidad, su rostro era un muro pero su mente era un caos buscando una respuesta a la actitud del rubio, miro expectante al otro, esta vez Deidara lo había desarmado.

– ¿No dices nada? – sonrío de medio lado – ¿sabes algo? – clavo sus ojos en los del otro – eres un fracaso hmnn – le miro con desprecio – dejas que las acciones de los demás afecten tus decisiones para después encerrarte en tu papel de mártir esperando que el resto del mundo tenga lastima de ti – levanto el rostro de forma altiva mientras Itachi le veía con el rojo en sus ojos y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

– Desprecias todo y a todos para seguir tu mentira…… eres patético – sus palabras eran veneno puro.

El Uchiha se sintió desnudo frente a esos ojos azules, ¿cómo , cómo descubrió todo eso?, era imposible; aunque en medio de su consternación se sintió admirado por la nueva faceta que le revelaba el artista y por increíble que parezca, también se sintió feliz, feliz porque detrás de esa aparente humillación había un mensaje oculto, esta era la manera en la que el rubio buscaba llamar su atención para decirle que él estaba ahí, que quería estar ahí… con él, o al menos eso entendió Itachi. Deidara bajo los brazos cansado de esperar y tomando su banda se dirigió a la salida, su paso era inusualmente lento, su mirada seria y su rostro firme.

Cuando pasaba a un lado del moreno sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, se detuvo expectante pero sin voltear, el silencio era incomodo y la tensión se podía cortar con un dedo. Por casualidad se entero del enfrentamiento de los hermanos, todo lo demás lo dijo sin pensar y ahora no sabía si bendecir o maldecir a su carácter tan impulsivo.

– ¿Estas seguro? – El Uchiha volvió su rostro y miro intensamente al ninja de la roca, él cual enfrento esa mirada con decisión.

Se sintió intimidado no por el poder del sharingan sino por lo que esa mirada parecía revelarle, y es que por alguna razón sentía que esos ojos no veían al artista, al ninja o al asesino; lo veían a él, a Deidara tal y como era. Sin decir nada se acerco al que le miraba de esa forma, coloca su mano libre sobre su mejilla y unió sus labios con los del otro. Itachi cerro los ojos dejándose inundar por los sentimientos que ese contacto volvía a despertar en él, respondió con lentitud, tomo al artista por la cintura y con suavidad su lengua exigió invadir la boca del otro, exigencia que fue cumplida.

Poco a poco comenzaron a profundizar el beso, sus lenguas iniciaron una rítmica danza, tocándose, enredándose, jugando a invadir la cavidad del otro, robando su aliento y arrancando suspiros que se ahogaba en la boca del compañero. Las manos de Deidara comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del Uchiha mientras este descubría lo molesta que podía resultar la capa. El beso que en un principio era suave se volvía ansioso, el Uchiha enredo sus manos en la rubia cabellera, comenzando a besarlo con pasión, de vez en cuando mordía sus labios a lo que el artista dejaba escapar profundos suspiros, suspiros que les hacían desear mas. Itachi dirigió sus manos a la capa comenzando a abrir el cierre; una vez descubierto el cuello del ojiazul, un extraño instinto lo obligo a dejar esos adictivos labios para besar su barbilla y bajar lentamente por su cuello, rozando su nariz en la sensible piel, aspirando su aroma, besando lentamente pero dejando de manifiesto la pasión que comenzaba a consumirle.

Los besos de su ahora pareja le hicieron perder el aliento, su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido de lo normal y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba alarmantemente. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello, pronto sintió como el moreno besaba deliciosamente su piel, deteniéndose en algún punto para succionar con frenesí, mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su capa acariciando su cintura y espalda atrayéndolo para juntar mas sus cuerpos, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, comenzaba a desear más, a desear acariciar la piel de Itachi sin ningún impedimento así que metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de este y comenzó a recorrer su espalda, sus traviesas bocas sacaron sus lenguas y comenzaron a saborear la suave piel, ante este contacto el moreno mordió el cuello del artista y en un impulso bajo sus manos hasta posarlas sobre sus glúteos y pegar sus pelvis. El roce entre sus intimidades desato una descarga eléctrica que los recorrió por completo arrancando el primer gemido de placer de sus bocas, gemido que Itachi ahogo en un nuevo mordisco y que Deidara dejo escapar encendiendo los sentidos de ambos.

El Uchiha deseaba más y comenzó a empujar al artista hacia la pared mientras el otro levantaba la camisa para deshacerse de ella al tiempo que retrocedía sin darse cuenta de la capa bajo sus pies, trastabillo con la tela y al no tener buena movilidad cayo arrastrando consigo al moreno quien tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída, la cercanía con la pared provoco un sonoro choque entre esta y la cabeza del rubio.

– auch– se llevo las manos a la cabeza inmediatamente cerrando los ojos, Itachi apoyo sus brazos a los lados de la cintura del rubio quedando a gatas entre sus piernas y le miro expectante.

– ¿Estas bien?– Deidara gruño ante lo estúpido de la pregunta y abrió los ojos para encontrarse al moreno en una situación por demás tentadora, su rostro se tiño rápidamente de carmín e Itachi le miro curioso hasta que fue consiente de la situación actual y de lo que estaban a punto de hacer antes de la caída, se aparto de inmediato del otro y quedo arrodillado a un lado, mientras el artista recogía sus piernas y las pegaba a su pecho apoyándose en la pared. Ambos se volvieron conscientes de las caricias y los nuevos deseos que les invadían, algo que no estaba incluido en el juego, al menos no todavía, Itachi cerro los ojos ante lo incomodo de la situación y Deidara descubrió que la mesa realmente era interesante, el silencio se hizo presente mientras procuraban calmar sus instintos y tranquilizar sus corazones.

– yo….– dijeron al mismo tiempo para volverse a callar.

– tú….– repitieron el error.

– ¡mierda, hnmm, no digas lo mismo que yo!– estallo el rubio mirándolo de mala manera, el otro abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos azules.

– No hables al mismo tiempo que yo– su rostro y su voz tan calmadas como siempre.

– eres insoportable… mejor me voy a dormir– se levantó

– si, creo que es lo mejor– le siguió y recogió la capa mientras Deidara comenzaba a buscar el protector, al encontrarlo simplemente lo tomo y se dispuso a salir.

– Deidara– se detuvo y volteo a ver al moreno, quien le ofrecía la prenda, trago saliva y la tomo procurando no rozar la mano del otro, no quería volver a perder el control de esa forma –te debo un vaso de te– completo el Uchiha, a lo que el artista le vio incrédulo por unos momentos para sonreír.

– claro, y mas te vale que me la pagues– sin mas dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, su pecho bailaba de contento mientras dejaba a un Itachi con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una sensación de libertad inundándolo entero.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Con respecto a la canción, me pareció perfecta como cortinilla, iba a poner otra, pero si la ponía se iba a revelar el final de fic, y pues no era esa mi intensión, si logran escucharla espero les guste, es música para los que saben de sentimientos, si no les gusta el interprete original, pueden escucharla con Alejandro Fernández, también lo hace bien.

Vaya, ¿por qué diablos salió este capitulo si se supone que ya se habían agarrado a besos?, definitivamente estoy loca, esto esta muy largo y se me hace repetitivo, pero tenía que empezar de alguna forma la nueva temporada, pensaba hacerlo con una reflexión de Tobi acerca de la relación de este par, pero me dije –aja, ¿y cual relación si no han iniciado ninguna?– además, siempre he creído que por mucho que se quieran, el segundo beso mutuo en una relación es mucho mas difícil que el primero, el primero suele ser espontáneo y hasta ahí, pero el segundo ya tiene mas explicaciones y ese tipo de cosas, además, quería poner de manifiesto que si hay mucha diferencia entre los sentimientos de Itachi y Deidara, para Itachi es algo así como un "te amo pero te quiero lejos", mientras que para el rubio es algo como: "no te amo, pero te quiero cerca", no se si logre plasmar eso, espero sus comentarios, esta muy largo, pido disculpas por ello, y ya en los próximos capítulos iré subiendo el tono de las caricias hasta llegar a los 3 lemon que prometí.

Agradezco a todas las que esperaron por esta nueva temporada, y a las que me dejaron reviews, como siempre, las que tienen MP ya les conteste, el resto lo hago por aquí.

Lizuka: Gracias por tu review, y si, aunque no lo creas, siento que en cuestión de redacción aun me falta mejorar muchísimo, este fic es repetitivo en algunas palabras y acciones, muchos suspiros y cosas así, me falta ser mas expresiva, pero gracias por los ánimos y espero el nuevo capitulo te haya gustado.

Shuma16: jejejejej, lamento hacerme esperar con el lemon, pero aun tengo que practicar mas para ponerlo, aunque ya tengo algunas ideas, espero te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, y gracias por todo el apoyo y por la confesión, haces que me sonroje y comience a recuperar mi estado de animo, espero que el nuevo capi sea de tu agrado.

Kyaaa: Hola, tiempo sin saber de ti, te pido que seas paciente, en los próximos dos capítulos saldrá Madara y tendrá un acercamiento intimo con Deidara, algo que sin duda pondrá celoso a alguien, ups, creo que acabo de revelar información secreta, jejeje, nos leemos luego.


	3. Te de jazmìn

Te de jazmín.

* * *

Oculto entre las sombras, observando atentamente la preparación de los miembros de akaksuki para extraer los bijuus, necesitaban perfección si querían tener éxito y es que sincronizar el chakra de 9 criminales superiores al rango S no era tan sencillo, por esa razón tenían que entrenar. ya en varias ocasiones habían tenido que callar a Hidan y su florido vocabulario; Kakuzo de vez en cuando reclamaba que al estar perdiendo tiempo también se estaba perdiendo mucho dinero y su compañero le echaba en cara ser un pagano a lo que el otro lo amenazaba de muerte si no lo dejaba en paz; Sasori les decía que entre más hablaran mas tiempo perdería; Kisame solo disfrutaba el espectáculo; Zetzu discutía consigo mismo y Pain los callaba a todos; y con este espectáculo solo quedaba su pareja favorita: su ya no tan inmutable discípulo y su nuevo y exquisito reto, un reto en carne y hueso.

No sabía con exactitud que había sucedido con esos dos después de que Zetzu "aconsejara" a Deidara, tampoco había notado cambios significativos en su comportamiento, tal vez...... solo uno tan insignificante que no lo había notado y ese era "la hora del Te". Esta acción no es gran cosa, solo…… que Itachi se levantaba muy temprano a tomar un poco de te, nada raro, era su costumbre al igual que la del artista y la de todos en esa organización incluyéndolo a él, pero..... ¿Desde cuando Itachi era aficionado al te de jazmín?, y lo más importante ¿desde cuando Deidara compartía ese gusto por la misma bebida?

Había gran variedad en la cueva, el hecho de que todos tuvieran gustos diferentes les brindaba al menos 9 diferentes opciones, 10 con la suya. solo que un buen día alguien se equivoco y "consiguió" te de jazmín, aunque nadie lo probo y el paquete se quedo intacto, al menos eso creía hasta que una mañana sorprendió a su alumno bebiendo un poco, el resto ignoro la bebida hasta que llego Deidara y tomo del mismo te, quizá una casualidad o pereza del rubio, pero la casualidad se repitió al otro día, y al otro, y al siguiente del otro; a veces Itachi lo preparaba, otras lo hacia el rubio, nunca lo tomaban los dos solos, menos al mismo tiempo, cuando uno llegaba el otro solo permanecía unos minutos mas (por lo general hasta que el otro consumía medio vaso) y se iba, quizá por eso nadie lo había notado. Pero.... ¿por qué te de jazmín? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese brebaje que lo compartían personas tan opuestas?, y … ¿acaso esa simple coincidencia afectaba en algo sus planes?. –claro que no– sonrió de medio lado y poso su ojo sobre Itachi.

Le observo detenidamente, tan frio y sereno como una hermosa escultura de mármol, tallada por el mas grande artista, otra ironía entre esos dos; pero por muy hermoso que fuera no se podía comparar su insignificante y noble alma a la magnificencia que un ser como él mismo tenía. Itachi era fuerte, valiente y decidido pero demasiado noble y generoso, lo sacrificaba todo por el bien de los inocentes, eso lo hacia demasiado débil, tenía un gran poder, de eso no cavia duda pero no sabía utilizarlo de la forma adecuada. En cambio él, sabia a la perfección que tener el poder era lo más importante y excitante; no hay nada como ser tú el que maneje los actos en las representaciones de los demás; ser el escritor que dicte los diálogos y ordene las acciones que han de ejecutar sus personajes, Akaksuki y muchos ninjas mas eras "sus" personajes, incluyendo a Itachi y muy especialmente a Deidara, al menos por ahora.

De observar al Uchiha menor paso los ojos al rubio, un extraño placer lo inundo al rememorar su cuerpo, un delicioso fruto que debe ser probado y ¿Quién mejor que el para esa difícil tarea? Sabia de sobra que entre esos dos había algo, lo del te no era una simple coincidencia, esos dos querían jugar sin invitarlo, el discípulo quería superar al maestro arrebatándole su nuevo "juguete", ya se encargaría él de demostrarles que en el juego de poder, Madara Uchiha era el mejor participante, Deidara terminaría bajo su cuerpo e Itachi solo agacharía la cabeza derrotado.

Una sonrisa cargada de malicia se dibujo en su rostro, un brillo de superioridad se mostro en su ojo, dejo de observar a su presa para clavar su mirada en la de la hermosa kunoichi. Konan le observaba penetrantemente desde su lugar, su rostro reflejaba la nada pero sus ojos parecían querer desnudar su alma – pobre ingenua – pensó mientras levanta la cabeza altivamente, toleraba su presencia porque venía incluida en el paquete de Pain y porque debía reconocer que era muy buena pero nada más, no había nada mas en ella que valiera la pena. Sin ganas de perder más su tiempo dio media vuelta y se fue bajo la atenta mirada del ángel de Dios.

Pero Konan contaba con una herramienta muy valiosa en algunas cosas, era mujer, y las mujeres perciben lo oculto, miran lo que otros no y entienden lo que la mayoría desconoce. Al desaparecer Tobi fijo su vista en el rubio, de unos días para acá Deidara estaba motivado, su arte o lo que el llamaba arte era mas deslumbrante y llamativo si es que eso era posible, el artista tenia una profunda inspiración. En cuando a Itachi… simplemente sonreía…. no con la boca o los ojos solo…. Su rostro se iluminaba de alguna manera al compartir la estancia con el ninja de la roca, lucía mas tranquilo, había algo entre ellos, su intuición y el hecho de saber leer las emociones en los rostros mas imperturbables se lo decían, no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa al imaginarse que clase de relación podría sostener ese par si eran como agua y aceite, pero esa misma intuición le decía que Tobi metería las manos, y donde quiera que Tobi se inmiscuyera no podía resultar otra cosa que la destrucción, si ese par de verdad quería estar junto, tendría que vencer a Tobi, algo prácticamente imposible, miro a Pain, algo imposible.

Después de la practica todos se retiraron, momento que aprovecho el rubio para dejarse caer en su cama y quedar profundamente dormido, en las últimas noches no había descansado correctamente. Al otro día abrió los ojos con pesadez intentando despejar su mente dela bruma de los sueños, una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro, gruño molesto al ser consiente de ello ¿Cómo demonios podía comportarse como un adolescente enamorado si era un despiadado asesino rango S? – maldito Uchiha bastardo hnmm –. Se estiro como gato antes de levantarse e ir al baño, lavo su rostro y recogió su cabello en su ya acostumbrada media coleta, al mirarse al espejo se percato de una no tan pequeña marca morada sobre su cuello, acompañada de otras de menor envergadura – ¡idiota! – apretó los dientes mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirlas, era un fastidio lidiar con ellas, aunque claro, no era ningún fastidio hacerlas o que se las hicieran, maldijo nuevamente al Uchiha, el también dejaba bastante marcado su cuello pero el bastardo usaba su genjutzu para pasarlas desapercibidas, – ¡tramposo! –

Ya llevaba varias semanas en esa situación, teniendo encuentros furtivos y a veces candentes con el Uchiha como el de la otra noche, claro estaba que jamás pasaban de besos ardientes y caricias curiosas que exploraban el cuerpo del otro buscando memorizar cada parte de esa anatomía (y encontrar los puntos donde el otro perdiera la razón), hasta ahora solo había explorado el pecho, la espalda y por supuesto que la boca y el cuello. Arrugo su frente mientras pensaba que si usaba la capa se vería sospechoso, si no lo hacia tendría que explicar esos moretones a los metiches de Kisame, Hidan y por supuesto a Sasori no dana – rayos hnmm – también podía enviarlos al infierno pero los otros seguirían fastidiando y no quería ni tenía porque dar explicaciones de sus actos. Se coloco un poco de ungüento para la inflamación, soltó su cabello y lo acomodo para cubrir la evidencia pero para evitar mas complicaciones ato su protector en su cuello, se miro detenidamente, sí, eso seria suficiente, sonrió y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

– Buenos días hnmm– al legar a la cocina se encontró con Kisame e Itachi, siguió de largo después del saludo para servirse un poco de te y sentarse a la mesa.

– Vaya Deidara chan, parece que amaneciste de muy buen humor – Kisame enseño sus dientes mientras veía atentamente al rubio.

– ¡Que_te_importa_! – respondió de forma despectiva.

– ¡ITACHI SAN! ¡ITACHI SAN! ¡LO CONSIGUIÓ, TOBI LOS CONSIGUIO! – un eufórico Tobi apareció corriendo alrededor de la mesa, cuando se detuvo coloco una pequeña caja llena de dangos frente al moreno – ¡como Tobi es un buen chico le ha conseguido Dangos ha Itachi san! ¡Tobi espera que le guste!– el moreno solo veía la comida de forma ausente.

– No – y sin más se levanto – andando Kisame – el aludido solo se limito a seguirle.

– ¿hnmm? – Deidara miro curioso la caja, luego a un decaído Tobi y por último a un par de shinobis rumbo a la puerta, suspiro y tomo una de las bolitas llevándola a su boca bajo la atenta mirada de Kisame e Itachi que se habían detenido al escucharlo, el artista mastico con calma degustando su sabor.

– No esta mal hnmm – dijo al pasar el bocado. Kisame se acerco a tomar uno mientras el rubio iba por el segundo.

– mm, tienes razón – tomando otro – hey Itachi, deberías probarlos – ofreció el que tenía en la mano.

– No – Kisame encogió sus hombros y Deidara solo los vio divertido llevándose a la boca el tercero, pero antes de comenzar a masticarlo este resbalo y sin darse cuenta de cómo, la maldita bola termino atorada en su garganta impidiéndole respirar, abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe llamando la atención de los demás, quiso hablar pero su voz no salía, se llevo las manos a la base del cuello intentando toser pero no tenía aire suficiente, todos lo veían confundidos pero ninguno deducía a tiempo lo que le sucedía, ni por ser grandes shinobis ¡era desesperante!.

– ¡DEIDARA SAN SE AHOGA! – grito Tobi y al ser el más cercano se ubico detrás de él colocando su puño izquierdo cerrado sobre la boca del estomago del rubio y su palma derecha sobre este, hizo una fuerte presión hacia arriba y al no obtener el resultado deseado repitió la operación un par de veces más hasta que logro que el otro expulsara el dango; el ninja de la roca comenzó a jalar aire con desesperación apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, cerro los ojos en un intento por calmarse.

– Vaya manera tan patética de morir – se burlo el hombre azul.

– …c…..c… cállate…… – dijo apenas recupero al aire suficiente.

– je, buen trabajo Tobi – miro al chico de la mascara.

– ¿hnmm? – ya mas calmado Deidara se percato de que el mencionado lo tenía abrazado por la espalda y con el cuerpo demasiado pegado al suyo.

– ¡Tú ya suéltame hnmm! – giro violentamente para separarse al mismo tiempo que levantaba su puño dispuesto a golpear al enmascarado.

– ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi salvo la vida a Deidara san! – retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

– Eso es verdad Deidara chan, de no ser por él ya estarías muerto – se cruzo de brazos mientras el mencionado volteaba a verlo furioso.

– Está bien – dijo entre dientes bajando su brazo y volviendo sus ojos al enmascarado.

– ¿Deidara san esta molesto con Tobi? – le cuestiono temeroso.

– No, ya no estoy molesto –

– y…. ¿Deidara san le dará a Tobi un premio por haberlo salvado? – pregunto esperanzado.

– ¿¡QUÉ!?–

– Tiene razón, se merece un premio – Kisame enseño sus dientes, el artista le miro incrédulo, segundos después dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

– hnmm, esta bien – cerro los ojos – ¿Qué quieres Tobi? –

– ¡SIIII! – Abrazo al rubio efusivamente – ¡Tobi solo quiere dar un paseo con Deidara san en su ave!–

– ¡Qué me sueltes! … ¡Y MI ARTE NO ES PARA TU DIVERSIÓN HNMM!–

– Pero… – separándose y agachando la cabeza compungido.

– Esta bien – dijo después de verlo unos instantes, la verdad le daba un poco de pena y después de todo, su vida era invaluable – ¡pero si te caes no es mi problema! – Le dio la espalda para ir a la salida – andando –

– ¡SII! ¡Deidara san es un buen chico al igual que Tobi! – salto rodeando sus hombros y cintura con brazos y piernas en un abrazo posesivo, a lo que el rubio solo atino a sostenerse de la orilla de la entrada para no caer.

– ¡QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA O NO TE LLEVO A NINGÚN LADO HNMM!–

– Tobi lo siente pero es que Tobi se emociono mucho – se bajo para que el otro saliera farfullando maldiciones en su contra, antes de seguirle volteo hacia el moreno y le vio tan sereno como siempre.

– Nos vemos Itachi san, lastima que no haya probado los dangos – bajo su tono de voz para que solo él pudiera oírle –estaban deliciosos – y sin más salió detrás del rubio.

* * *

MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA, TRES VECES, TRES VECES ESCRIBI ESTE CAPITULO Y DOS ESTUPIDAS VECES LO ELIMINARON, ESTOY QUE ME LLEVA $#%$#&, YA CASI ME LO SE DE MEMORIA. La ventaja es que tengo el original sobre papel y no en la computadora, por eso pueden disfrutarlo, jejeje.

Bueno, después del desahogo, este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a mi prima hermana segunda de la vigésima tercera generación "UCHIHA YAYOI", fue su cumpleaños el miércoles y quería felicitarla, rana verde eres tú, rana verde eres tú, rana verde eres tú, rana verde eres tu , jejejeje, felicidades amiga mía, y espero te la hayas pasado súper bien ese día, y que el sábado todo te salga perfecto, lamento no poder dedicarte un Ita– Dei pero no tengo en mi cabecita mas que terminar este fic, que a mano ya va por el cuarto capitulo, pero de cualquier forma, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Bueno, en cuanto a comentarios, la primera parte hasta el monologo de Konan era la verdadera introducción de la nueva temporada, pero por alguna razón para mi desconocida, salió el capitulo anterior; lo demás si pertenecía al segundo capitulo, los junte porque separados se me hicieron demasiado cortos. Lamento la demora, pero es que ya lo tenía desde el martes, pero no había podido subirlo hasta ahora.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, ¡TOBI YA ESTA HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS!, jejeje, no es por chismear, pero aquí entre nos ya he podido leer el tercer capitulo y lo único que puedo decirles es que: ¡TOBI ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO Y DEIDARA ES UN DEJADO!, waaaaaaaa, el cuarto capitulo ya esta en proceso, de esta forma de adelanto y podre subir un capitulo cada semana.

Agradezco a todas y todos los y las que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, pero en especial agradezco a aquellos que dejan review, me hacen muy feliz, por cierto, también les invito a leer mi otro fic Ita– Dei llamado "¿sueño, pesadilla o realidad?" (Si, me hago propagando y que?), solo visiten mi perfil y lo encontraran, ahmmm, sin nada mas que decir, ya conteste los review vía msn privado, ahora solo me resta saludar a dos personas y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Kyaaa: ¿POR FIN!, JEJEJE HE VUELTO MUAJAJAJA, Y TOBI HA VUELTO, doble MUAJAJAJA, espero que este capitulo te guste, el siguiente también será un Tobi– Dei, jejejeje, nos leemos luego y cuídate.

Shuma16: Holaaaaaaa, me alegra que el capi te haya gustado, pues agregare mas sentido del humor, aunque si te das cuenta ya no es tan divertido como antes, ahora se volverá entre serio, tierno y lo otro no lo digo, agradezco tu tiempo y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero leerte pronto.


	4. Oportunidad

Advertencias: Esto es un Tobi– Dei con un poco de Ita – Dei, si no lo quieren leer no lo hagan, pero si no lo leen no entenderán los capítulos 6, 7 y 8.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Kyaaa, Belial Disraeli, yeguelexy que esperaban un nada– de, lamento la tardanza pero helo aquí, y aun abra mas, espero les guste.

* * *

Oportunidad.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Deidara saco su ave y realizo los sellos para que creciera, una vez lista se subió a ella y le indico a Tobi que hiciera lo mismo, el otro simplemente le siguió pegando un brinco y acercándose lo mas que pudo al rubio, este simplemente levanto el vuelo deseoso de terminar cuando antes esta tortura, no podía ir muy lejos así que solo se dedico a dar vueltas alrededor de su escondite adentrándose en las montañas rio arriba, Tobi no dejaba de gritar emocionado comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza, realizo un amplio giro para regresar importándole poco las protestas del otro.

– Deidara san, ¿podemos ir ahí?– señalando un grupo de peñascos por donde atravesaba el rio antes de abrirse paso por la amplia zona que constituía su cause. El artista lo pensó un poco, era una zona difícil, cualquier error y se podrían estampar contra las rocas o … caerse; sonrió arrogantemente antes de comenzar a descender en esa dirección.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y su corazón latía con frenesí mientras comenzaba a esquivar con maestría los peñascos, aquellos que obstruían el paso estallaban junto a las figuras de arcilla, el artista atravesaba los escombros sin que uno de ellos lo rozara o afectara el vuelo del ave, por un momento Deidara se olvido de Tobi, de akaksuki, incluso de Itachi para concentrar sus sentidos en la sensación de libertad que sentía en esos momentos; disfrutaba el momento en que las bocas en sus manos daban forma a la belleza, pero su corazón casi se detenía por el éxtasis que le provocaba ver esa belleza desaparecer en medio de un estrepitoso estallido, llevándose consigo las caprichosas formas de la naturaleza, tan impresionantes como inútiles.

En todo momento Tobi había seguido los movimientos de Deidara, con deleite memorizaba la fortaleza de sus piernas aferrándose a la espalda del ave, los músculos resaltando sobre la tela, su cadera gacha buscando mantener el equilibrio, la forma de su abdomen y pecho que ya se mostraban firmes pero sin llegar a ser exagerados, sus gráciles manos moviéndose rápidamente al realizar los sellos, sus largos y finos brazos, la expresión en su rostro era la de un chiquillo disfrutando como un demente el mayor de los placeres, una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en el rostro de Tobi, él podía mostrarle un goce mas grande y no podía esperar para hacerlo, activo su sharingan enfocándolo en el artista.

El rubio movió sus piernas para cambiar de dirección pero curiosamente no fue tan a tiempo como lo había calculado pues una de las alas rozo peligrosamente las rocas, no tuvo tiempo de maldecir pues una enorme saliente le obstruía el paso, creo una figura de arcilla y la arrojo realizando los sellos pero otra vez no lo hizo a tiempo, se sentía muy lento; la explosión sucedió con ellos demasiado cerca, a duras penas pudo esquivar los escombros pero al frente de ellos un paso demasiado cerrado anunciaba la entrada a la parte más ancha del rio, realizo otra figura y la arrojo ejecutando los sellos demasiado lento otra vez, a centímetros de la roca ocurrió la explosión, la onda los envió hacia atrás pero el artista demostró su maestría usando esa fuerza para tomar altura y luego descender hacia el hueco atravesándolo con velocidad, sonrió victorioso pero un estruendo le hizo voltear y percatarse de una avalancha de roca y tierra que se le venia encima, voló lo mejor que pudo esquivando la gran mayoría pero una de las rocas destruyo una de las alas, planeo intentando llegar a tierra pero sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos y de forma inevitable cayeron al rio.

Después de unos segundos Deidara saco la cabeza tomando aire, miro a su alrededor buscando a Tobi.

– ¡Deidara san! ¡Deidara san!– a varios metros de él estaba Tobi agitando los brazos como loco, comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla seguido del enmascarado, una tarea nada fácil debido a la fuerza de la corriente que alcanzo a arrastrarlos varios metros del lugar donde cayeron. El primero en salir fue el rubio, camino hasta apoyarse en un árbol descansando sus músculos después del esfuerzo, volteo para ver como Tobi salía detrás de él y se dejaba caer rendido.

– Inútil hnmm– se comenzó a quitar su bolsa de arcilla – será mejor poner a secar la ropa – comprobó que era totalmente inservible y la dejo caer para después quitarse la camiseta y exprimirla, la puso sobre una roca, siguió con las zapatillas y las calcetas blancas repitiendo el procedimiento, justo cuando era el turno de los pantalones se percato de la insistente mirada de su compañero.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa hnmm?–

– nada Deidara san–

– ¿entonces que esperas para quitarte la ropa? ¿o piensas regresar así a la cueva? – se cruzo de brazos.

Tobi sonrió para su adentros, a pesar de ser un asesino despiadado, el rubio aun era muy ingenuo en muchos aspectos, no se daba cuenta que con su inocente comportamiento él solo se estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata; para empezar su cabello mojado enmarcando su fino rostro, sus expresivos ojos molestos por su tardanza le daban la apariencia de una fierecilla, su pecho desnudo mostrando sus músculos, lo único que le impedía admirarlo por completo era el pantalón y su banda (¿desde cuando Deidara usaba la banda en el cuello? Pronto averiguaría el porque). Le dio la espalda al rubio para comenzar a quitarse la ropa lentamente, primero la camiseta, luego las zapatillas y medias quedando en las mismas circunstancias que el otro, volteo a verlo y lo encontró con toda su atención puesta en él, como tenia que ser.

Deidara levanto una ceja ante los movimientos de Tobi ¿era su imaginación o Tobi se movía de forma sensual? Naaaa, de seguro fue por el golpe que lo veía así aunque…. Ahora que lo observaba bien el cuerpo del otro pues …. No estaba mal, nada mal de hecho, su musculatura era mas definida que la de Itachi, juraría que era mas grueso pero sin llegar a ser grotesco, cada parte de su anatomía estaba perfectamente marcada, definiendo cada musculo con una precisión hilarante; él, como artista, sabia apreciar la belleza y ese cuerpo era por demás hermoso, quizá… mas hermoso que él de su (aunque todavía lo negara) pareja.

– Deidara san ¿pasa algo malo?– su voz era tan inocente que por un momento se sintió culpable, aunque no supiera de que.

– No, nada hnmm – volteo para ocultar su sonrojo, pensándolo bien, Tobi no era mejor que Itachi, Tobi era como un niño escandaloso y el otro era simplemente …Itachi; además la mascara desentonaba horriblemente con su cuerpo.

– Tobi lamenta lo que le paso a su pájaro– se oía arrepentido.

– ¿hnmm? – volteo a verlo – el arte es efímero – sonrió de medio lado y giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente nuevamente.

– ¿Entonces Deidara san no esta enojado con Tobi por lo de su ave? – le cuestiono esperanzado.

– no, no estoy enojado – con una venita resaltando en su sien por la insistencia.

– ¡SI….Deidara san es un buen chico!– se arrojo con tal fuerza sobre el artista que lo tiro al piso quedando encima de él.

– ¡con un demonio Tobi! hnmm ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESPEDACE!

– Pero a Tobi le gusta estar así – dijo melodiosamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en la mirada del artista.

Por una fracción de segundo, Deidara creyó ver un destello rojizo en el único ojo visible de su compañero y todas su objeciones murieron en ese momento, muy lentamente Tobi se recostó en su pecho, su piel se erizo por completo ante el contacto de los torsos desnudos.

– Deidara san es tan cálido – le escucho decir con una melodía que confundía sus sentidos, sin saber porque su cuerpo se relajo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el rítmico palpitar de su corazón, una sensación de embriaguez lo adormecía cuando unas manos comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos con suavidad, las yemas apenas rozando su piel; pronto fue su torso el que recibió esa atención pero ya no eran las yemas, toda la palma le recorría, abrió la boca en busca de aire cuando esas manos se detuvieron en su pecho comenzando a jugar con sus pezones, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios en el instante en que uno de los muslos de Tobi se metió en su entrepierna presionando su hombría.

Tobi se separo del cuerpo del rubio para apreciar su rostro, el cual lucia encantadoramente sonrojado, su boca pedía ser devorada, levanto su mascara y la puso sobre su cabeza, se acerco lentamente a la boca del artista hasta rozar sus labios, lo beso con calma por unos segundos para después invadir su boca con su lengua, el cuerpo bajo él se tenso y el solo aumento el ritmo de su beso, beso que se hacia cada vez mas salvaje y apasionado, comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, se separo un poco para poder respirar pero pego su cuerpo al del artista sintiendo la agitación de su pecho, una de sus manos descendió lentamente por la cintura del menor hasta llegar a su cadera, recorrió la curva de su glúteo apretándolo antes de acariciar su muslo obligándolo a doblar la pierna para acariciarla en su totalidad, volvió a besarlo apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en busca de la otra, al tenerla cerca comenzó a dominarla de forma desenfrenada mientras sus caricias se hacían mas fuertes y ardientes.

Paso su mano por la ingle del ninja de la roca y acaricio su miembro por encima del pantalón arrancando un leve gemido, comenzó a sobarlo de arriba hacia abajo provocando que el otro arquera la espalda y comenzara a respirar con dificultad separando sus bocas. Sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a descender por su barbilla dando pequeñas mordidas por su cuello, en ese momento vio que debajo del protector estaban varias marcas, su rostro se contrajo producto de la ira. Así que Itachi ya había osado tocar al rubio, y no solo tocarlo, sino marcarlo, la pregunta era ¿qué tan lejos habían llegado?. Con maestría abrió el pantalón del menor, acariciando su vientre metió su mano debajo de la ropa hasta atrapar su pene, comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo a lo que los gemidos del rubio se hicieron mas intensos y su espalda se arqueaba de forma desesperada mientras levantaba la cadera; sonrió complacido, ese par de niños no llegaban mas allá de unos cuantos besos, Itachi aun no sabia como "marcar" verdaderamente a alguien como suyo.

Saco su mano del pantalón del rubio para acomodarse entre sus piernas, quito el protector de su cuello y acerco su boca a la marca mas notoria, comenzó a besar y succionar esa zona con avidez; a lo que el otro hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor libertad; bajo por su pecho mordiendo su piel con cierta fuerza, llego a sus pezones para lamerlos y chuparlos con hambre logrando que se pusieran erectos, sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas. El cuerpo de Deidara respondía de forma instintiva a las demandantes caricias, su mente estaba sumida en un intenso sopor que no le permitía reaccionar, sentía un cuerpo sobre el suyo, unas manos recorriendo su anatomía y una boca probando su piel, pero todo lo sentía como algo irreal, como un sueño, y en su sueño solo apareció una persona.

– I--- Ita…chi…. Mmm– alcanzo a decir entre jadeos.

Al escucharlo, Tobi mordió con demasiada fuerza el pezón del rubio, este abrió los ojos sobresaltado y enderezo la cabeza, su vista estaba borrosa y su mente nublada por lo que tardo en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, alcanzo a distinguir una mancha naranja sobre su pecho, a sentir a alguien entre sus piernas y antes de pensar algo coherente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– ¿¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES HNMM!?– dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al lugar donde estaba la mascara impactando a Tobi justo en la sien y arrojándolo un par de metros.

Deidara se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo pero un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer de rodillas, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente para relajarse, momento que un aturdido Tobi aprovecho para cubrir su rostro con la mascara volteando a verlo.

– ¡Deidara san! ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué golpea a Tobi si Tobi es un buen chico? – el aludido abrió los ojos y lo miro con furia contenida.

– ¿¡qué demonios hacías encima de mi!?–

– Deidara san se cayó mientras hablaba con Tobi, Tobi se asusto y se acerco a ayudarlo– dijo preocupado.

El artista apretó los dientes frustrado, sentía que su cabeza reventaría en cualquier momento, y pensando lo mejor que podía en esas circunstancias había cierta razón en las palabras de Tobi, pudo haber desmayado, la pregunta era porque, y no solo la razón del desmayo, sino porque se sentía tan… raro; su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y una sensación parecida al escalofrió lo recorría entero, su boca tenía un extraño sabor y sus nervios estaban a punto del colapso, como si hubiese sido sometidos a una dura sesión de …. algo.

– ¡jamás! ¿me oyes? ¡jamás me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida! ¿Entendiste hnmm? – no espero la respuesta, tomo sus cosas e inicio el regreso a la cueva, aun se sentía muy mareado pero lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

– Tobi fallo, parece que después de todo Madara tendrá que entrar en acción, que pena, me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra forma – dijo con un falso tono de resignación – pero antes….. – miro su entrepierna y se dirigió al rio.

* * *

Daiia: jejeje, a mi tampoco me gusta el nada– de.. pero no se porque esta capitulo me gusto mucho, ¿será porque yo lo hice?, muy probablemente, no te preocupes, abra mas descripción de nuestra pareja favorita, sip, algunos detalles se dan de forma natural y creo que así sucedió con estos dos, me gustan tus PD, y no te preocupes, a veces ser demente es bueno.

Tatsuky: Yo tampoco he probado el te de jazmín, y pues, creo que como siempre, aun tendrás que esperar para ver la respuesta de Itachi ante lo sucedido con Deidara y Tobi, y si, es horrible que se te borre un capitulo, aunque debe ser peor no tener el original, jejeje, te comprendo y compadesco a tu hermano, espero leerte pronto.

Skyrus no Danna: Gracias por tu review, y siii, es horrible, pero ni hablar, me sigo esforzando por mejorar y que haya otro capitulo que te guste, espero leerte pronto.

Kalhisto azula: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y pues, espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste y no me quieras matar por lo que en el sucedió, espero leerte pronto.

Shumaa16: Bueno, Deidara no se ahora solo porque si, todo fue un "complo" como te abras dado cuenta en este capitulo, sip, abra mas tensión de la esperada, al menos por momentos, pero la verdadera tensión se sentirá al final del fic.

YoshiSmile: NO ME MATES POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRR. ERA NECESARIO, LO JURO, ERA NECESARIO QUE TODO ESTO SUCEDIERA, DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD, DE VERDAD, TE LO JURO, PERO POR FAVOR… NO ME MATESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR DEJA QUE TOBI LE METIERA MANO A DEIDI, EN SERIO, ME ARREPIENTO (no es cierto) PERO DE VERDAD QUE ERA NECESARIO.


	5. Acercandonos

Rayos, esto es lo más largo que he escrito, tan solo tiene la mínima cantidad de 8 cuartillas, no se cuantas letras sean pero deben ser muchas, vaya, ya h asta me dio flojera revisarlo, pero como ya termine no me preocupo. Siento que este capitulo esta muy flojo y que definitivamente no es lo que yo esperaba, comprendo si se decepciona porque resulta largo, cansado y aburrido.

Por otro lado, debo estar perdiendo el encanto, esta nueva temporada lleva 3 capítulos y 17 reviews, mientras que mi otro fic (sueño, pesadilla o realidad) lleva la misma cantidad de capítulos y 16 reviews, no entiendo porque será, si alguien me ayuda a aclarar dudas se lo agradecería.

Sin más, mil gracias por leer el fic, espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y contesto review antes de dar inicio con lo importante, (esto también es importante), antes confieso que me gusta recibir sus opiniones, a veces me da flojera contestarlas, pero no me atrevo a subir un capitulo si no he contestado antes, así que, sin mas, mis contestaciones, y mis deseos de poder leernos mas adelante. (Esto suena medio sangrón, como que me estoy volviendo medio payasa)

Skyrus no Danna: jejejejeje, lamento la tardanza, pero no es mi culpa, tengo que actualizar tres fics, no es fácil, procurare ser mas rápida, pues, mas abajo están las razones por las que Ita no puede partirle la mandarina en gagos a Tobi, pero supongo yo que tendrá algo mejor como recompensa, jejeje, me despido de ti deseándote lo mejor.

Kalhisto azula: jejejej, si, Tobi le metió mano a Deidara, pero si sigues leyendo abajo te darás cuenta que algunas cosas suceden para apresurar otras, aunque no haya pasado nada interesante en realidad (ya me marea con tanta palabra sin sentido) en fin, espero leerte pronto.

Umiko Aoki: vaya, tu eres una fan del Tobi– Dei por lo que veo, Madara no saldrá mucho pero las veces que lo hará será contundente, espero no revelar nada con esto, solo se paciente y veras, espero que el siguiente capitulo no te decepcione.

ShuMaa16: ahhh ¿y exactamente como piensas meterte en el fic para marcar a MI DEIDARA?, porque si a esas vamos mejor me meto yo y lo marco primero (pobre, ni que fuera ganado), jejejeje, no es cierto, aunque seria interesante verte adentro del fic, jejejejeje, de imaginarte adentro jejejeje, mejor olvidemos el tema, (seria gracioso verte). Sip, este fic ya lo tengo hasta el 5 capitulo, creo que será mas largo de lo que creí pero espero valga la pena, ojala te lea pronto.

Vaya, solo 4 reviews, creo que este fic está perdiendo el encanto T.T

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –Acercándonos.

* * *

¡5 horas, 43 minutos, 23 segundos y contando! Ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde que se fueran, ¡5 horas, 44 minutos, 5 segundos! Desde que el mal nacido de Tobi se burlara de él, ¡3 hora, 44 minutos 36 segundos! Desde que dejara inconsciente a Kisame, ¡3 hora, 36 minutos, 25 segundos que caminaba como león enjaulado!, Iba y venia de un lado a otro en la habitación del rubio, a la cual había entrado sin permiso y por primera vez en su vida, aunque ese detalle poco importaba ahora, solo quería que el rubio regresare cuanto antes y se comportara como hasta ahora; cierto era que sostenían una relación, también era sabido que era él quien mas apostaba de los dos, ya en varias ocasiones Deidara le había dicho que el arte era una belleza efímera y que lo que ambos tenían era bello y como todo la belleza algún día tendría que morir.

Se oculto en un rincón del cuarto, cada vez que él artista decía eso la desesperación se apoderaba de él al grado de activar su sharingan acorralándolo para besarlo con pasión y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, hasta ahora seguía sin funcionar, tal vez porque no habían llegado mas haya de eso. El problema actual era que su sensei estaba interesado en el rubio, así que cuando los vio salir no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que Deidara lo cambiara por ese bastardo; esa inseguridad lo sorprendió, no era una actitud propia de él dudar de sus habilidades pero no podía evitarlo, con ese artista de pacotilla todo era diferente, él era diferente, giro su rostro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Deidara entro molesto azotando la puerta, se recargo en la misma, su cabeza aun dolía bastante, prendió una de las velas, quería dormir pero necesitaba cambiarse ya que seguía mojado.

– ¿se divirtieron? – la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear de inmediato ¿porqué no lo sintió?, miro asombrado un par de ojos rojos que le mareaban desde las sombras, pero esto en vez de calmarlo lo altero más.

– ¿¡qué_haces_en_MI_cuarto_!? – hablo entre dientes comenzando a marearse de nuevo.

– Esperándote – se acerco mirándolo detenidamente y apretó los puños al darse cuenta de su aspecto, entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente – parece que si – siseo molesto.

– ¡Que te importa hnmm! – le soltó despectivo y es que no podía mas, la cabeza le punzaba de dolor y este imbécil venia a molestarlo con estupideces

– ¡vete al diablo! – le dijo sin pensar, los ojos del otro comenzaron a girar y su mente se desconecto de la realidad envolviéndolo en un extraño mundo para después sumirlo por completo en la oscuridad.

– No estuvo mal ¿no lo crees Itachi san? – pregunto un hombre pez enseñando sus colmillos.

– No–

– Me voy, quiero practicar lo que resta de la tarde, no te molestes si no te invito – se levanto y salió sin esperar respuesta.

El moreno se puso de pie y sirvió algunos fideos en un plato acompañándolo de un vaso de te, los escondió bajo la capa y salió en aparente dirección a su cuarto, activo su sharingan para cerciorarse que nadie estuviera cerca, al corroborarlo entro a la habitación del rubio y dejo las cosas sobre el buró, se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cama esperando que despertara. Tenía la sospecha de que Tobi tenía algo que ver en su desmayo y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber que había pasado, no era por miedo, pero si ese bastardo le había hecho algo al artista le mataría no importándole morir en el proceso, el problema real era que ha pesar de ser un genio del clan Uchiha aun no tenia ni el poder ni la experiencia suficiente para vencer a Madara, podría causarle un gran daño pero no más, y en caso de morir ya no podría vigilarle de cerca sin contar con que le arrebataría a su hermano la única motivación que tenia para vivir, se la arrebataría de la misma forma en que le había arrebatado a su familia, su felicidad, ¡y todo por Deidara! ¿Acaso el rubio valía ese sacrificio en especial si no correspondía de la misma forma? Cerro los ojos pues comenzaban a picar al mismo tiempo que su garganta dolía ¿qué diablos debía hacer? ¿Pelear por el artista hasta la muerte o mantenerse con vida para motivar a su hermano a seguir adelante para matarlo dejando que Tobi hiciera lo que quisiera con el artista?

– hnmm….– Deidara se revolvió en la cama comenzando a despertar, abrió los ojos despacio parpadeando de la misma forma para ubicarse, suspiro, al menos ya no le dolía la cabeza, giro su rostro y su corazón se detuvo al ver a Itachi a un lado de su cama, su estomago se contrajo y un intento de sonrisa quiso dibujarse en su rostro pero la contuvo; se incorporo con cuidado hasta quedar sentando apoyando la espalda en la cabecera.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces hnmm? – pregunto divertido viendo como el otro habría los ojos para clavar una intensa mirada en él.

– Perdiendo el tiempo – su voz era gélida.

– hnmm – hizo un puchero molesto – pues ya te puedes ir – se cruzo de brazos.

– No hasta que comas – señalo la comida.

– No hasta que te vayas hnmm–

– deja de jugar–

– pues vete–

– pues come–

El ninja de la roca fulmino con la mirada al moreno y este se la sostuvo sin problema, ninguno de los dos cedía, así que sin despegar los ojos el Uchiha tomo el plato y se lo tendió al rubio quien se lo arrebato de las manos y manteniendo el duelo de miradas se llevo los palillos a la boca, hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando probo la comida.

– Esta fría hnmm– acentuó mas su puchero mirando el plato con desagrado.

– cómela–

– hnmm– aun molesto termino los fideos y casi le arrojo el plato, este lo tomo a tiempo y lo puso sobre el buró para ofrecerle el te al enfermo, quien de nuevo lo asesino con los ojos al comprobar que también estaba frío, una vez que lo bebió todo cayo en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿¡por qué diablos te hago caso hnmm!?– frustrado solo atino a arrogarle el vaso, Itachi lo esquivo mientras se ponía de pie, le recorrió el torso con una brillante mirada y en ese momento el rubio se percato de su desnudez sonrojándose vivamente, jalo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas.

– ¿¡qué diablos estas viendo!? – le cuestiono un tanto avergonzado

– ……., será mejor que descanses – le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Deidara le vio alejarse como en cámara lenta y esa maldita sensación de incomodidad lo invadió de nuevo, ese extraño sabor en su boca le provoco cierta ansiedad que no podía describir; antes de darse cuenta ya tenia su mano sobre la del Uchiha evitando que girara la perilla, recargo su frente y su otra mano sobre la espalda del azabache aspirando su aroma, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente no sabia si por el frío, los nervios o la ansiedad, de lo único que estaba seguro era que lo quería, no…. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba su calor, su sabor, no sabia porque…. Pero lo necesitaba cerca, muy cerca, a su lado. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes ¡no, no necesitaba del Uchiha! ¡Él tenía su arte y eso era suficiente! Lo tomo del brazo y lo giro violentamente para quedar frente a frente, alzo sus ojos para ver el siempre inmutable rostro de Itachi, le sujeto del cuello de la capa empujándolo contra la puerta con fuerza y lo beso desesperadamente; estaba molesto, de que o porque no lo sabia, solo quería que esa maldita sensación desapareciera.

El del país del fuego se sorprendió por la acción quedando inerme por un instante; todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon cuando el cuerpo del rubio se pego más al suyo y su lengua entro explorando su boca con anhelo. Tomo la nuca del artista con sus manos para profundizar más el beso, su lengua se enredo con la otra mientras sus bocas sostenían un duelo por establecer el ritmo. La falta de aire los obligo a disminuir el furor del contacto pero no ha separarse, respiraban con dificultad pero poco les importaba si se ahogan con tal de que fuera en la boca del otro, la intensidad disminuyo y ahora solo acariciaban sus labios con suavidad.

Deidara abrió la capa del Uchiha descendiendo hasta su cuello besándolo con fervor, sus manos se colocaron en su pecho y las deslizo lentamente hasta los hombros recorriendo los brazos, consiguiendo así desprender la capa. Itachi bajo sus brazos para liberarse por completo de la prenda, las manos del artista alcanzaron las suyas y las tomo con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos, el rubio levanto el rostro para toparse con una intensa mirada clavada en él, acercaron sus rostros hasta unir sus labios en un beso suave, lento.

Itachi guío las manos del otro atrás de su cintura, Deidara las libero para abrazarlo sin romper el beso, poco a poco las introdujo debajo de la camisa acariciando y lamiendo su espalda baja con delicadeza, comenzó a subirlas en un intento de deshacerse de la prende, separo su boca del moreno cuando este le ayudo en su tarea de quitársela; la distancia entre ambos cuerpos era mínima, sus ojos se conectaron y una temblorosa mano se coloco sobre la desnuda cintura del rubio atrayéndolo con suavidad, el simple roce los hizo estremecer y cuando sus pechos desnudos se unieron acariciando la piel del otro un temblor cimbro sus cuerpos por completo, sus respiraciones se volvieron lentas llevando consigo la esencia que los poros desprendían, sus bocas estaban agónicamente cerca, sus labios se rozaron en una suave caricia, tan suave que parecía detener el tiempo, las manos de Deidara subieron despacio hasta los hombros mientras los brazos de Itachi rodeaban su cintura, sus bocas hacían mas intenso el beso, nuevamente las lenguas iniciaron su danza erótica llenando el beso de pasión, pasión que comenzó a desbordarse subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos. El rubio abrazo el cuello enredando sus manos en el negro cabello e Itachi lo asió con fuerza pegándolo mas a él, con cuidado acaricio la suave piel de la espalda bajando una mano hasta los glúteos del rubio acariciándolos con dedicación y deseo.

El artista dejo escapar un suspiro por la atrevida caricia, pego mas su cadera consiguiendo el primer roce de sus miembros, la tela era el único obstáculo. El moreno empujo al rubio haciéndolo retroceder paulatinamente hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama provocando la caída de ambos, Itachi apoyo su peso en sus brazos, no podía evitar su nerviosismo, y es que él, un ninja renegado rango s, un asesino despiadado, tenía debajo de su cuerpo a aquel que estando en las mismas condiciones de degradación le otorgaba un poco de felicidad a su miserable vida; le quería y en este momento deseaba su cuerpo. Llevo dos de sus dedos a la frente del mas joven deslizándolos por su nariz hasta llegar a su boca, los separo recorriendo su labio superior para volver a unirlos acariciando el inferior, Deidara abrió la boca probando esos dedos y cerro sus ojos mientras los humedecía, este gesto éxito al moreno quien lo insto a continuar un poco más; con reticencia los retiro y continuo su recorrido por su barbilla y cuello sumando otro dedo a la tarea de acariciar su pecho y pronto toda la palma acariciaba el abdomen y vientre llegando al muslo donde se entretuvo recorriendo sus formas.

Deidara le miraba extasiado, le quito el protector dejando que rebeldes mechones cayeran alrededor de su rostro, recorrió sus mejillas y descendió por el cuello para acariciar el pecho del azabache con ambas manos hasta llegar a su cintura rozando el borde del pantalón, sus manos temblaron y paso saliva con dificultad cuando comenzó a abrir la prenda, su boca se seco al bajarla lentamente, el Uchiha coloco ambas rodillas alrededor de uno de sus muslos facilitando la tarea, pronto la prenda llego hasta las rodillas del moreno quien con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de ella acercándose hasta besar al artista, se acomodo entre sus piernas, bajo lentamente hasta cubrirlo con su cuerpo, esto provoco el inminente contacto entre sus miembros que les otorgo una oleada de placer, ambos jadearon y se miraron a los ojos descubriendo el brillo de la lujuria en la mirada del otro, hicieron el roce mas intenso y con cada caricia era como si una descarga eléctrica los recorriera por completo.

El ninja de la roca se negaba a cerrar los ojos, quería comprobar que el que estaba con él era realmente Itachi, este se dedico a dar suaves besos a sus labios, acariciándolo de forma ardiente, dejo su boca para besar su barbilla y cuello mordiéndolo de forma sensual, descendió hasta llegar a su torso, la curiosidad le hizo detenerse en sus pechos lamiendo sus pezones, por momentos los succionaba o los mordía con suavidad, el artista respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y baja por la excitación, cerro los ojos disfrutando de esas placenteras sensaciones. El moreno siguió su camino hacia abajo besando cada parte de su anatomía, embriagándose con el aroma que desprendía, enervándose con cara suspiro y jadeo que escuchaba; el artista se mordió el labio cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre producto de los besos y la lengua de su amante.

Itachi siguió besando hasta la ingle, se detuvo mirando dudoso el erecto miembro del mas pequeño – ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? – trago saliva con dificultad, sus ojos estaba abiertos mas de lo normal debido a la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo, su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando la acerco al pene, respiro profusamente buscando calmar su agitado corazón. Deidara doblo una rodilla, se apoyo en sus codos levantando la cabeza para ver al Uchiha, su expectación termino al sentir los dedos del otro recorrer su hombría cuan larga era, unos labios besaban su glande con delicadeza y hasta cierta timidez, mordió su labio para callar un gemido cuando la mano rodeo por completo la base y la boca se apodero de la cabeza, se aferro a la sabana y cerro los ojos con fuerza dejándose caer, un sonoro gemido escapo de sus labios cuando esa boca comenzó a saborearlo, esos gemidos se hicieron repetitivos conforme esa boca lo chupaba introduciéndolo mas en esa húmeda cavidad, se dejo caer alzando la cadera y nuevamente enredo sus dedos en el cabello del azabache.

– I…Ita…chi…ah…...– dijo entre jadeos

Su inseguridad se disipaba conforme escuchaba los jadeos del artista, su lengua degustaba el agridulce sabor que desprendía la punta, el imprudente movimiento de las caderas del rubio ocasiono que todo su pene invadiera su boca, esto lo molesto pero escuchar la voz ansiosa lo hizo olvidar todo; al principio sus movimientos eran torpes pero poco a poco aprendió a llevar el ritmo, la forma en que Deidara gemía y apretaba su cabeza le indicaba como mover su boca, su mano o su lengua. Aumento la velocidad provocando que el otro arqueara la espalda levantando más su cadera en un vaivén que se volvía inmoral, sus jadeos inundaron la habitación así que Itachi comenzó a alternar su boca con su mano elevando el ritmo.

Miles de sensaciones indescriptibles recorrían su cuerpo haciéndole perder la razón, sus jadeos se volvieron gritos ahogados conforme Itachi aumentaba la velocidad, el aire se volvía insuficiente, comenzaba a marearse conforme el placer aumentaba, , su corazón latía tan rápido queriendo escapar de su pecho, apretó sus ojos con fuerza aferrando los negros cabellos desesperado, no resistiría mas y una sensación desconocida nació en su entrepierna y le recorrió por completo arrancándole un sonoro grito de placer, un grito que llevaba el nombre del causante de esa sensación, el éxtasis lo hizo perderse de la realidad mientras liberaba su esencia manchando sus piernas y la mano del Uchiha, su cuerpo temblaba y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cuando su cerebro comenzó a reaccionar abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro del moreno, su agitada respiración se vio interrumpida por un demandante beso que le arrebato el escaso aire que tenía.

Itachi pudo encontrar el punto para enloquecer a Deidara pero su propia erección le exigía ser atendida, apenas se percato del orgasmo de su compañero se incorporo para estar a la altura de su rostro, escucharlo decir su nombre al llegar al clímax lo había excitado a sobremanera, con el beso que le dio le demostró su necesidad, se acomodo entre sus piernas, con su mano machada exploro la intimidad del rubio en busca de una entrada, al encontrarla la acaricio con insistencia arrancando nuevos suspiros que murieron en su boca, introdujo uno de sus dedos en forma un tanto brusca, el rubio dio un respingo por lo incomodo que resultaba la invasión en su cuerpo y siguiendo un instinto detuvo esa mano mostrándose reticente; Itachi se separo de él viéndole atentamente, el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblaba, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sudoroso, respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos azules le miraban expectantes, podía verse la inseguridad y tal vez el miedo, algo nada común en el rubio; El Uchiha hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su deseo e intento esbozar una sonrisa pero no pudo, Deidara era un libro abierto para él.

– ¿quieres cambiar de posición? –el rubio le miro confundido – esta es la única oportunidad de escoger que te daré, así que decide – su entrepierna dolía demasiado, no estaba seguro de si resistiría mas tiempo.

El artista lo empujo para quedar encima de él, la verdad es que si tenia miedo, era muy diferente estar abajo y tomar el lugar de "la chica" suficiente tenía con parecerse a una, tal vez por lo difícil que le resultaba no podía creer que el poderoso Itachi Uchiha estuviera dispuesto a someterse, le miro atentamente, se le veía vulnerable debajo de él, tan vulnerable que no parecía el Itachi que el conocía, que él……, se sintió un tanto culpable, el moreno le había otorgado un momento de placer y el no podía corresponder de la misma forma.

– yo….– paso saliva con dificultad – … no… tú…..yo…..– estaba nervioso y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta hasta que un suave beso le hizo callarse.

– Entiendo, cuando estés listo – con cuidado quito al rubio y se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

Apenas daba un paso cuando sintió una mano detenerlo, giro para encontrarse con un Deidara mordiéndose el labio inferior, su rostro ahora estaba de un rojo intenso y no le miraba a los ojos, arrodillado al borde de la cama lo jalo hacia el para darle un suave pero ardiente beso, una trémula mano recorrió su torso hasta rodear el miembro del moreno guiándolo hacia sus muslos, una vez en medio los cerro con fuerza para atrapar el pene de Itachi quien de inmediato dejo escapar un gemido apartándose de la boca del rubio, los firmes muslos del artista estaban mojados por su propia eyaculación dándole cierta facilidad para frotarlo entre si masajeando ese pedazo de carne, la respiración del moreno se corto de golpe por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su columna entumeciendo su cerebro, atrapo al rubio por la cintura, esa caricia era inesperada, tortuosa y placentera en exceso, igual que el que la propinaba. Sus caderas comenzaron un instintivo movimiento de mete y saca mientras una de sus manos tomaba el trasero del artista juntándolo con fuerza cada vez que arremetía contra esa improvisada cavidad, un brazo rodeo sus hombros y sus jadeos comenzaron a ser constantes, podía sentir que la piel estaba mas húmeda.

Con su pene rozaba los testículos del rubio, provocándole una nueva erección, su mente le ordeno ir mas rápido cuando la temperatura entre ambos cuerpos aumentaba peligrosamente, el aire resecaba su garganta quemando su pecho, sus caderas aumentaban la velocidad, el choque entre los cuerpos lo hacia embestir con mas fuerza, pronto sintió la mano del artista atendiendo su miembro, eso era incomodo pero sus embotados sentidos no le dieron importancia, solo quería llegar lo mas profundo que pudiera, pudo palpar como Deidara hacia grandes esfuerzos por mantener las piernas apretadas, el calor de su aliento chocaba en su oreja, su agitada respiración le llevo el aroma del rubio, un insistente movimiento le recordó la situación del ninja de la roca, una de sus manos tomo el lugar de la del artista mientras le besaba enredando sus lenguas, comenzó a masturbarlo con rapidez tomándolo de la nuca con la otra mano para obligarlo a callar sus gritos en su boca, los dientes en las manos del pequeño le mordieron la espalda cuando Deidara por fin llego a su segundo orgasmo manchando nuevamente su mano; lo tomo de las posaderas con fuerza mientras este nuevamente apretaba su pene entre sus muslos reanudando su incansable vaivén pero ahora arremetía con más fuerza. Deidara le rodeo en un fuerte abrazo mordiendo su cuello, en respuesta Itachi se ensaño con su clavícula cuando sus embestidas se volvieron incontrolables, inevitables gruñidos acudieron a su garganta, clavo sus dedos sobre los suaves glúteos cuando los últimos empujes lo llevaron a sentir un indescriptible calor que lo recorrió entero al liberar su esperma en medio de los muslos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su cerebro se adormeció por las ondas de placer recibidas.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio intentando calmar su respiración, sus piernas parecían de gelatina, lentamente recostó al artista y como pudieron se acomodaron entre las sabanas sin dejar de abrazarse, comenzaron a rendirse al cansancio , no se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos y mucho menos a hablarse, quizás era porque la vergüenza era demasiada, lo que habían hecho no podía entrar en los estándares de normalidad de ningún tipo, era una locura, no habían hecho el amor, tan solo se habían otorgado un poco de placer,. Itachi aferro mas el cuerpo del ninja de la roca enredando una de sus piernas mientras el otro se acomodaba mejor en su pecho; no recibió la entrega que esperaba pero era consiente del enorme esfuerzo que Deidara ponía para corresponder con la misma intensidad, y es que siendo hombres y asesinos ese tipo de entrega era el triple de difícil. Él había propuesto someterse pero una parte de sí le decía que el rubio no aceptaría, aunque de haberlo hecho seguramente perdería todo su temple, ahora lo entendía mejor. Esperaría a que Deidara se entregara a él, estaba seguro de que terminaría haciéndolo y valía la pena esperar porque sería la primera vez de ambos.

El rubio se sentía extraño al ser abrazado con tal aprehensión, no entendía como la persona que despreciaba lo mas sagrado para él pudiera hacerlo sentir tan….seguro, como alguien que al negar su arte negándolo a él como artista se aferrara con desesperación a su persona al grado de respetarlo y aceptar su negativa, ofreciéndose a entregarse solo para cuidar de él, era confuso. Se pego más al pecho del moreno dejando que su fragancia lo embriagara y lo condujera al mundo de los sueños. Aunque ambos estaban consientes que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían demasiado pues las pasiones habían sido desatadas y tarde o temprano exigirían sosiego.


	6. REvelaciones

¡HOLAAAAAAAA!, jejejeje, mil disculpas por la tardanza, ando corta de tiempo, ahmm, pues en vista de que mi inspiración para este fic se está yendo al caño prefiero terminarlo pronto, este capitulo es solo de relleno y para completar mi regla de tres lemons, es un Ita– Dei al principio pero termina con un Kaku– Hidan, espero que les guste, no es obligatorio leerlo, así que no hay problema si no lo hacen, el próximo será el capitulo final y después me dedicare por completo al otro fic, jejeje, ni hablar, Gracias por leer este capitulo.

Shuma16: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que emoción, tiempo sin leerte, me da gusto saber de ti, ya me había preocupado, jejejeje, me da gusto saber que estas bien, y mucho mas que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque realmente lo único que hicieron fue un ahmm, faje, si eso, tocarse y masturbarse pero sin llegar a la penetración, y no descartes a Tobi que no esta muerto, en cuanto a dividirlo, aprecio mi vida así que te lo dejo, pero si te matan no me hago responsable, recuerda, compites contra dos Uchiha, así que te deseo suerte, espero leerte pronto, hasta luego.

Kashito azula: gracias por los ánimos, espero que el nuevo capitulo te guste y nos leeremos pronto.

Daiia: jejejejeje, si, solo un poco pero creo suficiente, mejor no esperes nada, el próximo capitulo será el final y… pues, ni hablar, siiiii, siempre he creído que ha pesar de las apariencias Itachi es un amor con patas.

Skyrus ni danna: jejejejeje, veo que de verdad odian a Madara, jejeje, si que muera, me alegra que te halla gustado, me costo bastante escribirlo, y transcribirlo me da una hueva, seee, no quería que hubiera un acto consumado, digo, si para una mujer entregarse es difícil, imaginate para un hombre que aparte es asesino??, debe ser casi imposible, sin m as me despido de ti, cuídate mucho.

Rushuna: jejejejejej, de hecho, ¡NO ERES LA UNICA QUE ODIA A SASUKEEEEEEEEEE, A MI ME CAE COMO PATADA DE MULA AL HIGADO!, uff, pero ni hablar, tendremos que aguantarlo, jejejeje, me da gusto que te agrede el fic, espero disfrutes el nuevo capitulo.

Sara: jejeje, gracias por leer, espero el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado, te leere pronto.

Kyaaa: ahh, lamento la tardanza, he estado ocupada, (y seguire ocupada), pero ni hablar, espero que te guste el final de la historia y este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Revelaciones.

* * *

Ya llevaba varias horas caminando de un lado a otro en buscado de Uchiha, otra vez el Uchiha se había encerrado en su papel de victima, algo curioso porque la última vez que paso fue al regresar de Konoha, de reencontrarse con su hermano, y ahora el comportamiento renuente del moreno coincidía con la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha había abandonado su aldea para perseguir el poder que le ofrecía Orochimaru. Bueno, al menos ahora sabia que ha pesar de las apariencias a Itachi le importaba mucho lo que pasaba con Sasuke, eso lo asombraba y lo molestaba por partes iguales, lo asombraba porque Sasuke era importante para su hermano muy por el contrario de lo que demostraba; y lo molestaba porque por preocuparse por el Uchiha menor lo dejaba de lado.

– Maldito bastardo hnmm – se detuvo cerrando los ojos molesto.

– Deidara san – el aludido giro para encontrarse a Tobi escondido entre las sombras, arrugo su frente en el acto, aun no sabia el porque seguía sin soportar la presencia del enmascarado aunque poco a poco volvía a tolerarlo.

– hnmm ¿qué diablos quieres? – pregunto con fastidio.

– Tobi no entiende porque Deidara san ya no quiere que Tobi se le acerque – susurro avanzando temeroso.

– hnmm – sonrió – que yo recuerde eso no es novedad – se burlo.

– Pero Deidara san……ahora de verdad desprecia a Tobi y eso pone muy triste a Tobi—agachando la cabeza totalmente abatido, el artista le observo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

– ¿y a que viene todo esto? –

– pues…. Tobi acompañara a Zetzu san a una misión muy larga y se ira dentro de un par de horas, pero Tobi no quiere irse si Deidara san esta tan enojado con él– se escuchaba realmente triste y ya fuera por el momento que el artista vivía o por que en verdad la actitud del aludido le conmovía pero de verdad la culpa se hacia mas grande.

– ¿y que se supo que debo hacer? – se resigno.

– Pues…. A Tobi le gustaría que Deidara san le explicara porque ya no quiere a Tobi – el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Hnmm…..– desviando los ojos hacia un costado – eres insoportable – soltó con simpleza alzando los hombros y regresándole la mirada.

– Pero Tobi es un buen chico – hundió mas la cabeza y sonaba dolido.

– Los buenos chicos no invaden el espacio personal de los demás hnmm – se cruzo de brazos – y tu lo haces al abrazarme sin mi permiso.

– ¿¡Eso quiere decir que si Tobi deja de abrazar a Deidara san, Deidara san lo perdonara!?– se ilusiono.

– ¿hnmm?....eso sería un buen comienzo y te haría menos insoportable– agrego sin mucha importancia.

– ¡entonces Tobi será un buen chico y no volverá a invadir el espacio personal de Deidara san!– hablo emocionado mientras el otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Eso me parece bien – le secundo más sobrio.

– ¡Ahora Tobi podrá irse mas tranquilo porque Deidara san ya no esta enojado con él! – alzo los brazos agitándolos con entusiasmo.

– hnmm– enarco una ceja – mejor lárgate antes de que me arrepienta – hablo entre dientes.

– ¿Tobi puede abrazar a Deidara san para despedirse? – pregunto inocentemente.

– ¡NO! – y ante su grito el enmascarado desapareció sin dejar rastros.

– ¡Es un fastidio! Gruño por la bajo y retomo su camino; ya solo le quedaba un lugar por revisar, aunque lo mas seguro era que Itachi hubiese abandonado la cueva en vez de estar escondido en el antiguo laboratorio del traidor sannin de Konoha pero de todas formas iría a ver

Una vez enfrente de la puerta quiso tocar pero se sintió estúpido, ¿Quién diablos iba a estar dentro? Abrió la puerta con lentitud para toparse con una densa oscuridad, se introdujo con cuidado adaptando sus ojos, algo inútil porque no lograba ver nada; prendió la vela que traía para el caso. La luz lucho débilmente contra las sombras hasta cobrar fuerza suficiente revelando una mesa larga y amplia ubicada en el centro de la estancia, lo que lo dejo perplejo fue la persona sentada en el suelo justo enfrente de la mesa. Itachi estaba con su espalda apoyada en la pared, sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados, ante los ojos del artista esto le daba la apariencia de una estatua olvidada entre las sombras del tiempo, tan hermosa e inmutable, fría e inalcanzable como si fuera eterna.

¡Mentira!, el Uchiha no era inmortal y tampoco inalcanzable, mucho menos frio, inmutable tal vez y hermoso…. Pues…… paso saliva con dificultad sonrojándose vivamente, si… él bien podía dar fe de su…. Ejem…. No tenía que entrar en detalles. Suspiro cansado y se fue a sentar justo enfrente de él, en la misma posición, observándolo atentamente. ¿Qué representaba Itachi realmente en su vida?, era por su culpa que estaba aquí, en akaksuki y en ese cuarto. Sus malditos ojos que despreciaban su arte eran los mismos ojos que lo atraparon al hacerlo desear su reconocimiento, al desear que voltearan a verlo solo para poder apreciar su belleza una vez mas, una belleza que lo envolvía por un instante para desaparecer, embelesándolo con su brillo para que deseara contemplarlo de nuevo cuando desaparecía, odiándolo por no ser capaz de apreciar su arte, por no intentar entenderlo, por no considerarlo como algo hermoso y valioso, por solo mirar la explosión y no ver la esencia misma de su grandeza, el significado de su existencia, porque su arte solo nacía para hacerse magnánimo mostrando su belleza en plenitud sin importarle nada mas para desaparecer después, igual que las flores, igual que la vida, por que su arte era mas que su vida, era la esencia misma de su existencia, sin él su vida seria peor que nada, porque él fue concebido como una parte del arte.

Resoplo fastidiado logrando mecer su mechón de pelo, apoyo su barbilla en su mano descansando el codo en una de sus rodillas; esto era una locura, si este maldito bastardo no apreciaba su arte ¿cómo diablos se atrevía exigir su presencia, su atención, su cuerpo? y lo que era peor ¿por qué diablos estaba atento a lo que quisiera, buscándolo para estar con él, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de entregarse en especial cuando su boca recorría su cuerpo? Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

– hnmm, supongo que lo quiero– susurro.

Itachi lo oyó entrar sintiendo su mirada, agradeció internamente su silencio al igual que su compañía, su solo presencia era una luz que disipaba las sombras de su angustia por Sasuke. Repasaba la información obtenida acerca de su partida cuando escucho la voz de Deidara, tan clara y suave que parecía un tímido susurro dicho a alguien en secreto, abrió los ojos enseguida separando los labios por la sorpresa; lo primero que vio fue a un rubio con cara de idiota viéndolo embelesado como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, clavo sus ojos en la mirada perdida que parecía soñar despierta con alguna de las tontas creaciones que su dueño llamaba arte, pero ese no era el punto importante ¿a quien diablos quería el artista? ¿A él? ¿A otro? ¿Qué clase de cariño sentía? ¿Por quien? Si había alguien mas lo mataba, tal vez pensaba en Sasori o…. tal vez pensaba en él. Activo su sharingan ante la posibilidad que fuera otro el culpable de esa declaración, este gesto logro captar la atención del menor, quien no despego sus ojos, ambos guardaron silencio un par de minutos.

– ¿qué tanto miras? – pregunto despacio.

– …… ¿a quien quieres? – hablo fríamente y directo al grano.

El color del rubio cambio volviendo su rostro de un rojo intenso, no había sido consiente de que pensaba en voz alta, sus nervios le traicionaron y lo único que fue capaz de hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca sin que su mente procesara nada ¿Por qué este imbécil siempre lo ponía nervioso?

– y….y…. ¿yo?...– articulo.

– ¿A quien quieres? – repitió amenazadoramente.

– A ti…. – maldijo a sus estúpidos impulsos y su rostro parecía un faro rojo en medio de una noche de tormenta – a…. ¿a ti qué diablos te importa? – se levanto de golpe dispuesto a irse.

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado en contra de su voluntad porque la sinceridad y espontaneidad del artista lo traicionaba incluso en los peores momentos, Deidara era geniudo, una personalidad que luchaba por ser autentica en cualquier circunstancia, por expresar lo que siente y piensa sin medir el efecto de sus palabras, de mas esta decir que la transparencia de sus sentimientos y acciones fue lo que llamo su atención, con él no había doble cara, no había mentiras, solo era él y su terca necesidad de destruir las cosas, tal vez por eso él mismo reconocía que sus sentimientos por el ninja de la roca se hacían mas profundos, tan profundos como el amor que sentía por su hermano solo que de forma diferente. Antes que el artista diera un segundo paso Itachi estiro sus piernas atrapando las de su acompañante en una tijera que lo envió directo al piso.

El otro apenas tuvo tiempo de meter las manos para evitar romperse la cara, giro su rostro intentando liberarse.

– ¡hnmm! – Bufo – ¿qué diablos haces idiota? ¡Suéltame! – replico molesto.

– Repítelo – apoyo sus manos en el suelo pare tener mayor control.

– ¡¿qué?!– se sorprendió por la petición.

– Repite lo que dijiste hace un momento –

– ¡VETE AL DIABLO! – sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, por mas que lo intentara el azabache era mas fuerte que él – ¡QUE ME SUELTES O TE HAGO VOLAR EN MIL PEDAZOS! – estallo.

Como verdadero contorsionista Itachi se acerco al cuerpo del rubio atrapándolo por la cintura y apoyando todo su peso sobre él para impedir que se moviera, acerco su boca al oído.

– Repítelo – susurro mientras rozaba con la nariz el lóbulo de la oreja y deba tentativos besos a su cuello.

Deidara sentía que su rostro ardía aunque no estaba seguro de si era por la vergüenza, la ira o la frustración, ya se había cansado de maldecir a su lengua y eso lo enojaba, se avergonzaba de lo que dijo y se frustraba por no poder liberarse, la petición del Uchiha le parecía mas una orden que otra cosa y el hecho de que hiciera uso de su fuerza para someterlo le resultaba humillante. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras sentía las caricias.

– suéltame Uchiha hnmm– había dejado de forcejear, su voz era tranquila pero dura y fría, su mejilla chocaba contra el frio suelo, su vista se perdía en la oscuridad. El moreno detuvo sus caricias y levanto el rostro para apreciar a duras penas el serio rostro del menor, inmediatamente se separo.

El artista se sentó con cuidado apoyándose en la base de la mesa mirando despectivamente al moreno, el Uchiha se percato que por primera vez desde que iniciaran su relación el rubio estaba realmente molesto, considerablemente molesto. Fue su turno de sentarse enfrente de él y si las miradas matasen, Itachi hubiese muerto de forma consecutiva. Bien, se había equivocado al actuar, Deidara era orgullo y tenía el complejo "derrotado por un Uchiha" demasiado presente y al demostrarle que físicamente era mas fuerte que él había herido sus sentimientos, la pregunta ahora era "¿Cómo diablos lo arreglaba? ¿Qué decía o que hacia?".

– Deidara– susurro–

– ………– desvió la mirada.

– Deidara –

– ………

– Deidara...–

– ¡¿qué?! – le enfrento furioso.

– ……..– realmente no sabia que decir.

– Vaya, el gran Uchiha Itachi no dice nada – ironizo – que novedad – completo mordaz.

– ¿Qué quieres escuchar?–

– ¿De ti? – se burlo – ¡nada! – fue tajante.

– Bien–

– hnmm–

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los dos y la verdad ninguno sabia que diablos hacer ahora, así que solo se dedicaban a ver la oscuridad, la mesa o cualquier cosa era mas interesante que prestar atención al que estaba enfrente, al menos así era para un molesto Deidara, porque Itachi estaba complacido con la visión que el artista le ofrecía; estaba rojo, con sus mejillas infladas, su boca torcida, sus ojos como dos dagas filosas, sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas; tenia que reconocer que cualquier faceta que demostrara le fascinaba.

– ¡Quítate!– le exigió molesto

– Deberías controlar tus impulsos – dijo con calma levantándose.

– hnmm, el burro hablando de orejas – le reclamo.

– No conseguirás nada–

– Mira quien lo dice – apretó los dientes furioso – tu empezaste esto, no lo olvides hnmm – se incorporo enfrentándolo.

– Te equivocas, estas aquí – agrego con simpleza, el artista se sonrojo otra vez, era cierto, fue un impulso del Uchiha lo que los trajo a este punto.

– ………. ¡Imbécil! – el desprecio se marco en su voz y camino hacia la salida.

– No exageres – agrego con su habitual frialdad.

– ¡No exagero!– se giro alzando la voz pero se encontró con el brillo carmín de los ojos Uchiha, su ira se disipo al instante – es solo que…..– susurro para quedarse callado desviando la mirada.

Itachi lo entendió y de alguna forma estaba igual, bastante tenso y con los nervios a flor de piel, pues desde que hicieran "eso" no había momento en que no lo rememorara y deseara mas, de hecho sus últimos encuentros habían sido menos intensos pero mas exigentes, porque apenas profundizaban el beso cuando se daba cuenta que Deidara ya no tenía ropa y él estaba sin camisa y a punto de perder los pantalones, él aprovechaba para acariciar la hombría del artista (se estaba haciendo un experto en masturbarlo) pero obviamente no recibía la recompensa que quería y que comenzaba a necesitar, esto provocaba la tensión sexual entre ellos, en él por no poder tomar lo que deseaba y en Deidara por no poder entregarse sin reservas; sin quererlo ambos se presionaban demasiado.

El moreno se acerco tomándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirase.

– Te deseo – su voz era ronca por la lujuria – pero no voy a obligarte – le aclaro viéndolo penetrantemente y acercando sus labios.

El artista abrió los ojos poniéndose totalmente rojo, su corazón se detuvo cuando la boca del moreno se apodero de la suya en un beso suave, lento, ardiente, los brazos de Itachi lo rodearon pegando sugerentemente los cuerpos, Deidara cerró los ojos envolviéndose en la pasión de esos labios.

– ¡Maldito Kakuzo! ¡No vas a encontrar nada en ese agujero!– se escucharon los reclamos desde afuera deteniendo las caricias de ambos

– La recompensa que ofrecen por Orochimaru vale la investigación– con fingida calma.

– "Mierda"– pensó Itachi mientras Deidara abría los ojos como platos.

– ¡Hereje imbécil!–

– Ya cállate – giro la perilla y entro para encontrarse con la oscuridad – enciende las velas – ordeno al otro.

Hidan lo obedeció lanzando una que otra maldición, ante la luz se revelo una mesa de cirugía empotrada al piso, detrás una gaveta bastante amplia y destartalada, a un costado un lavamanos pegado a una plancha de concreto donde descansaban varios tubos de ensayo, pipetas, mecheros y matraces: coloco ahí las velas para acercarse a la mesa y percatarse de varias manchas de sangre en las mismas.

– ja, ese desgraciado parece divertido– agrego burlón.

– Deja de perder el tiempo y busca algo – agrego molesto revisando las probetas.

– ¿¡qué se supone que debo buscar!? – refunfuño acercándose a la gaveta.

Dentro, un par de adolescentes comenzaron a sudar frio, Deidara pensando en explotarlos apenas abrieran la gaveta e Itachi pensando en como justificar el altercado sin revelar la relación.

– Que desperdicio, ¿porqué no simplemente hablas con Sasori?– girando a verlo mientras tocaba la gaveta.

– Porque podría usar la información en su beneficio – sin dejar su trabajo.

– ja, sería lo justo ¿no crees? – se burlo dándose la vuelta para encararlo, los que estaban adentro respiraron tranquilos pero se volvieron a tensar cuando se recargo sobre la misma.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – girándose para encontrarlo con los brazos cruzados.

– A tu fracaso al usar la información que Sasori te dio – se burlo más ampliamente.

– ¡Esa fue tu culpa! – alzando la voz.

– ¿Mía?, yo no subestime a la niña rubia – usando un tono sarcástico.

Deidara abrió los ojos al recordar la apuesta y por alguna razón deseo que Hidan cerrara su gran bocota.

– grrr, no pensé que Deidara dejara de llamar la atención del Uchiha por tanto tiempo – gruño.

El artista dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante maldiciendo su suerte, se supone que el hablador era el jashinista no Kakuzo, discretamente centro toda su atención a ese par ignorando la interrogante mirada de su compañero.

– Si…. Todo un estuche de monerías – la voz de Hidan sonaba con un tinte bastante meloso que crispo los nervios no solo de Itachi; Kakuzo camino lentamente acorralando al peligros al colocar sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

– Las niñas no deben jugar entre ellas – hablo entre dientes rozando su nariz con la otra y dejando sentir su cálido aliento.

Hidan bajo el cubre bocas y lo beso de manera salvaje, Kakuzo empujo el cuerpo del otro golpeándolo violentamente contra la gaveta mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, se ayudo de una de sus rodillas para abrir las piernas del religioso y acomodarse entre ellas frotando sus intimidades con descaro, la caricia logro que Hidan rompiera el beso jadeando con cada roce, el ajabarde enredo una de sus manos en el cabello de su amante acercando su rostro y apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios, invadiendo su boca con su anhelante lengua.

Dentro de la gaveta ambos chicos estaban anonadados y el mismo Uchiha se abochornaba al escuchar el sonoro beso acompañado de uno que otro jadeo, comprobaba que los besos de ellos dos eran castos comparados con el de ese par. Afuera Kakuzo tomaba de los glúteos al ninja del jashinista , levantándolo al tiempo que besaba y mordía su cuello, el menor enredo piernas y brazos en ese cuerpo, entregándose por completo mientras el otro lo pegaba mas contra la gaveta sin soltar su cuello, Hidan aprovecho esto para comenzar a quitarle la capa, el otro lo soltó para ayudarle en su tarea y antes que los ocultos pudieran darse cuenta los amantes se encontraban desnudos; sus cuerpos eran controversiales pues el zurcido cuerpo de Kakuzo lucia desagradable frente a la anatomía perfecta de Hidan, mas este detalle parecía no importarle al menor, quien con avidez recorría las formas del otro con sus manos, acariciando cada parte a su disposición.

Deidara, como buen artista no pudo dejar pasar en alto el detalle de la belleza de Hidan y prácticamente babeaba por la impresión y la belleza, Itachi al darse cuenta que "su" pareja veía a otro, activo su sharingan y con cierta fuerza obligo al otro a mirarlo a él, el artista sonrió con inocencia y alzo los hombros restándole importancia, de sus labios un "es mas grande que el tuyo" se pudo entender, enervando mas la furia del mayor, furia que se disipo ante los sonoros jadeos de Hidan.

Kakuzo masturbaba con una de sus manos el pene de Hidan, de un momento a otro el peligros empujo al mayor contra la mesa para besar su torso descendiendo lentamente hasta su hombría, devorándolo con infinita paciencia para tortura de Kakuzo, quien solo gruñía enredando sus dedos en la cabellera gris para marcar el ritmo que deseaba, pero Hidan se resistía aumentando el deseo y lujuria. Este no soporto más, en un arranque de desesperación tiro con fuerza de los cabellos levantándolo para intercambiar papeles, ahora la pierna de Hidan descansaba sobre su hombro permitiéndole saborear el néctar de su amante al tiempo que dos de sus dedos jugaban con la entrada. El religioso arqueo la espalda y sujeto la mesa con fuerza, un tercer dedo invadiéndolo y las rápidas succiones a su miembro le arrebataban sonoros gemidos, gemidos que se convirtieron en un grito ronco cuando las hábiles caricias lo llevaron al clímax.

Kakuzo bebió toda la esencia del jashinista sin dejar de dilatar su entrada; una vez absorbida la ultima gota retiro los dedos. Al levantarse pudo observar como el ninja respiraba con dificultad, sonrió de manera torcida y sin darle tiempo de recuperarse lo volteo pegando su pecho a la mesa para que su entrada quedara expuesta, acaricio sus glúteos con rudeza separándolos, dirigió su miembro al pequeño orificio empujando con fuerza; Hidan se quejo por la intromisión, arqueo la espalda levantándose de forma abrupta, acto que aprovecho el ajabarde para aferrarlo por la cadera y enterrarse por completo en él, el menor cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes soportando el dolor, su amante apenas le dio unos segundos para acostumbrarse antes de iniciar sus embistes, que a pesar de ser lentos poseían la potencia necesaria para entrar por completo de una sola estocada, el menor se mordía los labios buscando acallar sus gemidos, cosa que le fue imposible cuando el vaivén se volvió mas intenso y rápido.

El mayor hacia gala de su experiencia penetrando a Hidan de manera salvaje casi rayando en lo brutal, algo que sin duda ambos disfrutaban por la sincronía de sus movimientos, los esfuerzos del religioso se volvieron inútiles cuando Kakuzo toco su punto máximo arrancándole un sonoro gemido; el choque de sus caderas con la ingle de su amante hacia coro a sus casi gritos, una de sus manos se deslizo hacia su pene para atenderlo, los gritos pronto fueron suplicas por mas; el otro aferro sus dedos en su tersa piel marcándola y siguió penetrándolo con mas violencia y ahincó, Hidan no soporto mas y con un nuevo grito cargado de placer llego a su segundo orgasmo. Kakuzo siguió envistiéndolo hasta que los músculos del recto atraparon su pene obligándolo a liberarse dentro de su pareja, aplasto el cuerpo del menor mientras eyaculaba gruñendo cosas incomprensibles; la razón de ambos se nublo por segundos y sus cuerpos sudorosos y aun ardientes permanecían uno encima del otro sostenidos únicamente por la mesa, el corazón latiendo de forma acelerada y la respiración agitada los obligaron a permanecer así por varios minutos. Ya más calmado, Kakuzo se dedico a besar y morder la blanca espalda, retirándose de ese cuerpo con calma, aspirando una última vez por ese momento el aroma del religioso antes de separarse y vestirse.

– Busquemos en otra parte – agrego ya arreglado y caminando a la salida.

– ¡Imbécil!, solo me trajiste aquí para follarme – protesto divertido terminando de vestirse.

– ya lo sabias así que no te quejes – restándole importancia al asunto y abriendo la puerta.

– ja, malnacido – sonrió – la próxima, yo escogeré el lugar – le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	7. Conversando

Hola hola, después de una larga espera por fi actualizo este fic, y bueno, según yo este era el capítulo final, pero cuando comencé a escribirlo con esa idea, el fic me dijo "tu dijiste que faltaban tres" y yo "pero lo hare uno solo" y después de una terrible discusión entre el fic y yo….aquí les traigo el antepenúltimo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, si acaso de lo que me puedo quejar de este capítulo es que los personajes, en especial Itachi me salió un poco OoC, pero bueno, ¿a quién no cambia el amor?. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero bueno, me dio otro ataque de depresión navideña y por ello ¡odio la navidad!

Me gustaría decir que los capítulos finales se los dedicare a alguien en concreto, pero esta vez no será así por cuestiones que entenderán cuando lean el final del fic.

ADVERTENCIA: Si realmente son amantes del Ita– Dei y no aceptan otra cosa, no continúen con el fic, ya que NO tendrá un final feliz y eso es algo que no voy a cambiar a pesar de las muertes que cada quien me aplique. El final ya está listo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Sara: Gracias por el review, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**: Esta idea pertenece a otro fic llamado pasado, presente ¿futuro? De la autora ClauRz30.

* * *

Conversando.

* * *

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Realmente lo odiaba! Pein podría ser la máscara de Madara y tal vez, solo tal vez, era más fuerte que él (solo un poco) y aun así podría vencerlo, igual que podría barrer el piso con el bastarde de …..Hidan y su "grandeza". De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estaba un poco molesto y quizá fuera de sus casillas, bien ¡no se reconocía a si mismo!; su apariencia seguía siendo la misma de siempre pero su interior….bueno… bastaba decir que desde que inicio su relación con el artista todo (énfasis en "todo") había cambiado, él pareció una persona diferente, juraba que en algún punto de la relación el rubio se había metido en su interior para sacar una parte desconocida de sí mismo, ¡y por todo esto odiaba a Pein!, bueno, en realidad lo odiaba por sacarlo de la cama para enviarlo a un estúpida misión…¡justo en el momento en que Deidara acepto entregarse sin reservar! ¡Si esa no era razón suficiente no encontraba otra!.

La noche después de que vieron a Hidan y Kakuzo hacer "aquello" fue obvio que no podría dormir, Deidara y él salieron de ese cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, estaban demasiado avergonzados para hacerlo, la imagen de esos dos no abandono su mente el resto del día, en especial porque ambos desaparecieron. Por la noche las cosas no mejoraron, al menos hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, agudizo sus sentidos y se dispuso a atacar cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.

–I…Itachi – susurraron.

El mencionado se incorporo de golpe encendiendo las velas con un katton para encontrarse con un cohibid ismo rubio.

–Yo…. – respiro profundamente – tú….pro….prometes… – volvió a respirar y apretó las sabanas – no…no ser….como…Kakuzo.

La obscuridad no sirvió para ocultar el intenso sonrojo del menor.

–…..¿Estás seguro? – controlo lo mejor que pudo el temblor de su voz.

–Solo… – suspiro para darse valor – solo si lo prometes.

El moreno olvido todo lo demás, lo único importante era el chico frente a él.

– Solo si admites que soy mejor que Hidan – si…la felicidad lo hacía decir estupideces.

El artista volteo a verlo incrédulo sin saber qué hacer, abría y cerraba la boca quedándose estático, cuando el brillo carmín se hizo presente no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

– ¿Celoso?

–No – fue la fría respuesta que recibió.

La cristalina risa del artista inundo el cuarto.

– jajajajajajaja el gran Uchiha jajajajajajaja celoso por el tamaño jajajajaja – su estomago comenzaba a doler, se llevo las manos a el hasta calmarse – hnmm, ¿Quién lo diría?

El moreno lo vio molesto, el maldito rubio siempre lo sacaba de sus cabales, sonrió de medio lado tomándolo de la cara con ambas manos para plantarle un desesperado bezo, el ninja de la roca sonrió contra sus labios abrazando lo por el cuello para corresponder, se separaron juntando sus frentes sin despegar sus ojos del otro.

–Créeme Uchiha – susurro con una media sonrisa – no deseo a alguien… que no seas tú – su rostro ligeramente teñido de rojo le daba un aire irresistible – lo prometo.

Itachi lo abrazo hasta acostarlo en la cama y colocarse sobre él, mirándolo unos segundos.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Hnmm – rodo los ojos – no, no lo estoy y solo vine a fastidiarte un rato – dijo sarcástico – ¡de no estarlo ni siquiera hubiera venido! ¿¡No lo crees!? – pregunto un tanto molesto.

El moreno sonrió y acerco su rostro rozando sus labios, besándolos con suavidad. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, Itachi acariciaba intensamente el cuerpo del rubio debajo de la ropa, cuando el beso se volvió más intenso el mayor se incorporo para quitarse la camisa, Deidara aprovecho el momento para girarlo y quedar encima, se acerco a besar su cuello lentamente, bajando con ardientes besos hasta su pecho.

**– ¡Itachi!, el líder solicita la presencia de todos en la sala – grito Kisame mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora odiaba a su "líder". L a estúpida reunión solo fue para darles misiones tan sencillas que hasta un genin realizaría con los ojos vendados, por ello cada quien fue solo.

– ¿Tan pronto terminaste la misión? – escucho una melosa voz proveniente de los arboles.

Tenso los músculos y alerto sus sentidos, giro para encontrarse a Tobi recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, tenia los brazos cruzados y aunque no la veía, podía sentir una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

–Fue muy fácil – respondió fríamente.

–Lo imagino – mostrándose indiferente – ¿por qué no descansas un momento?, pronto caerá la noche.

–Llegare antes – retomo su camino.

–je, actúas como si "alguien" te esperara – salto quedando justo enfrente del moreno – alguien… con cabellera rubia – susurro maliciosamente.

Itachi permaneció impasible sosteniendo la mirada de Tobi, tenía que mantenerse firme pensando cuidosamente sus palabras.

– ¿Importa?

La sonrisa de Madara se ensancho ante la frialdad de su pupilo.

– ¿Realmente? No – dijo desinteresadamente dándole la espalda para alejarse – además – agrego como si nada – algunos no valen la pena.

El azabache miro a su maestro sin entender, consiente de no poder confiar en alguien como él decidió retomar su camino dejándolo atrás, Madara se detuvo cruzando los brazos.

– No te sorprenda que te cambie por alguien con mayor…"experiencia" – hizo un énfasis lleno de cinismo en la última palabra – a fin de cuentas ya lo intento.

Itachi se detuvo en seco ¡eso era mentira! ¡Deidara jamás se entregaría a otro que no fuera él! ¡Lo había prometido y era un hombre de palabra!. Cerró los ojos molesto ¿qué estupideces estaba pensando?. Primero, Deidara no era un premio, segundo era una persona que no gustaba de los engaños y tercero, Madara era un embustero al que no podía creerle absolutamente nada, aunque eso no disminuía su enojo.

– ¿y?

–jajajajajajajajajaja – se carcajeo hirientemente el enmascarado – parece no importarte, bien por ti.

–Hmp – continuó su camino dando por terminada esa conversación.

–Hidan y Deidara fueron más rápidos que tú – agrego siseante segundos después – ambos ya están en la cueva… – guardo silencio observando la reacción de su pupilo – solos.

El moreno se detuvo de nueva cuenta apretando fuertemente los puños y encarando a Madara, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–¿Qué pretende sensei? – su tono neutral escondía su naciente rabia.

– ¿Yo? – Cuestiono con marcado cinismo – nada, solo te informaba.

– ¿Cosas tan vánales?, es raro en usted.

–Ja, es más raro que quieras llegar tan rápido.

Ese tono, Itachi odiaba ese tono de inocencia fingida, de no sospechar nada porque lo sabía todo, disfrutando jugar con él.

–Solo quiero descansar – giro para intentar continuar.

– ¿En los brazos de Deidara? – soltó mordaz recargando su hombro contra un árbol y levantando el rostro altaneramente.

Por tercera vez Itachi se detuvo para diversión del mayor, el moreno sin duda era un ninja perfecto, controlaba sus emociones desde pequeño, pero el amor siempre despierta nuevas sensaciones que al ser desconocidas, son tan intensas como impredecibles, tornando al hombre más sabio en el más grande salvaje, por más que el azabache se controlase, esto sin duda rebasaba su capacidad.

Por su lado, el Uchiha menor se estremeció por completo ante la franqueza del otro, no esperaba que se lo echara en cara con tanta simpleza, esa forma de comportarse le preocupaba, era claro que tramaba algo, pero por las condiciones no podía tener claro que era, paso saliva con dificultad, no quería admitirlo pero todo esto comenzaba a inquietarlo, ya sea por lo que la retorcida mente de Madara pudiera haber planeado, o quizás la verdad era que estaba un poco….asustado porque sus palabras realmente fueran ciertas.

–Tendrás que esperar a que termine con Hidan…– continuo el otro destilando todo el veneno que tenía – eso si no tiene que atender a nadie más – sonrió cómplice – ahh… espera, creo que Sasori también arribo a la cueva hace poco – gesticulo como si acabara de recordar el hecho.

Debajo de la máscara Tobi esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, por increíble que pareciera Itachi estaba inseguro, podía sentirlo, oler ese miedo desbordado por los poros de su piel, Si Sasuke era su prioridad, Deidara se había convertido en su talón de Aquiles, y los celos eran algo que su pupilo aun no aprendía a controlar, porque jamás los había sentido….hasta ahora.

–Insisto – hablo imperturbable –¿cuál es su interés? – hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarse.

–El mismo interés que tú – susurro como si fuera un secreto al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara – o al menos, así era – agrego restándole importancia mientras jugueteaba con la careta.

El menor volteo expectante.

–Si, así era hasta que me di cuenta que lo único que busca es diversión, o en tú caso…venganza.

Una punzada en el pecho lo llevo a plegar su frente tensando la mandíbula, de nada le serbia intentar ocultar lo que a los ojos de Madara era obvio, Tobi era conocedor de la relación que sostenía con el artista, lo que no podía entender era la finalidad de esta charla, pero sabía de antemano que de esa boca solo podían salir mentiras, no podía dudar de la lealtad del artista, porque si ambos estaban juntos era porque el rubio lo orillo a sincerarse, y a pesar de su carácter JAMAS había dado motivo alguno para desconfiar, y tampoco era de aquellos que elaboran un meticuloso plan para cumplir sus objetivos, el solo….

–Improvisa sobre la marcha – siseo Madara frente a él.

Levanto los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro del mayor muy cerca del suyo, sentía el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que se acerco tanto. Sostuvo esa pérfida mirada con altanería.

–Deidara aprovecha las debilidades de sus rivales para vencerlo sin la más mínima misericordia, ¿por qué sería diferente contigo? – arrastro cada palabra, disfrutando de sus efectos.

El menor afilo su mirada respirando lentamente, buscando evitar que su cabeza se volviera un desorden de ideas que dieran cabida a las dudas, se reprendió por escuchar a su sensei, aunque por otro lado era terriblemente consciente de que tenía razón, Deidara era sincero pero siempre se reservaba muchas cosas, para el todo esto era un simple juego, se lo repitió varias veces, en cambió él, lo dio todo desde el principio.

–Men…..– unos labios sobre los suyos cortaron sus palabras, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron al quedar expuestas al sharingan de Madara, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, su cerebro se adormeció y sentía como una lengua pugnaba por entrar a su boca; unas manos lo tomaron de la nuca tirando de su cabello para que separara los labios e invadir esa cavidad, intento moverse sin éxito alguno.

– "Tienes el mismo sabor que Deidara" – fue el pensamiento que llego a su mente –"me pregunto si tu cuerpo sabrá igual que el suyo"–

Pronto sintió unos ávidos labios recorrer su cuello, besando, succionando, mordiendo cada parte disponible de su piel mientras unas manos pugnaban por quitarle la capa. A sus desorbitados ojos llego la imagen de un lugar totalmente obscuro con grandes bloques blancos que fungían de suelo. Un aire lo estremeció al sentirse libre de la tela, esa maldita lengua jugueteaba en su cuello y los dedos se enredaban en su cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras esos labios buscaban nuevamente su boca.

La sorpresa pronto fue reemplazada por rabia, una rabia que creció hasta manifestarse en un ardiente fuego negro que consumió todo a su alrededor. Lejos de él pudo escuchar la estentórea carcajada de Madara, lo busco con la mirada liberando amateratsu por toda aquella ilusión, cuando al fin lo encontró no pudo contenerse más.

–¡SUSSANO! – y una enorme sombra negra lo rodeo expandiendo su poder por aquel siniestro lugar.

Abrió los ojos asombrado reconociendo el bosque, su respiración era agitaba y su cuerpo dolía, frente a él estaba el Uchiha mayor con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, todo a su alrededor estaba quemado.

–Vaya… – limpiándose la sangre – sabes diferente – agrego con frialdad – aunque no puedo decirlo con seguridad…. No te probé de la misma forma que a él – sonrió de medio lado.

Una sensación nauseabunda le lleno la boca por completo, era asco, asco por haber sido tocado por ese bastardo, era tan desagradable que no encontraba palabras para describir su sentir. Por su parte, Madara sonreía altamente complacido, adivinando las sensaciones de su pupilo y disfrutando de su confusión, aprovechándola a su favor.

–Vaya, imagino que Deidara sintió lo mismo cuando lo besaste.

– ¿Qué? – su voz tembló en contra de su voluntad.

–Me parece que eres al único que le da asco besar.

El moreno apretó los dientes sin poder esconder su enojo, acto que el otro no dejo pasar desapercibido.

–No veo porque te enojas, es el cuerpo de Deidara y si a él le gusta entregarlo a quien se le ponga enfrente no hay problema – alzo los hombros como si nada – ¿o si?

Un enorme esqueleto se hizo presente detrás del menor, sus ojos eran dos terribles dagas rojas y pronto Madara se vio perseguido por una enorme mano.

–jajajajajajajajajaja, vaya, veo que no estás de humor hpm – esquivando el golpe – será mejor que hablemos otro día – comenzando a desaparecer bajo el suelo – aun tengo una misión que completar – termino maliciosamente antes de desaparecer.

Itachi cayo de rodillas al verse solo, respirando agitadamente ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?, ¡ese bastardo….! ¿Qué pretendía? Se levanto parsimoniosamente, tenía que llegar a la cueva para ver a Deidara y descubrir en sus ojos la verdad, solo reflejándose en sus pupilas azules descubriría si realmente era importante para el artista o simplemente era un juego que quería llevar a su final y después, volverlo tan efímero como su arte, sumiéndolo en una miseria que no podría soportar, el simple hecho de imaginarse lejos del rubio provocaba un dolor profundo en su pecho.

– ¡No! ¡Mentira! ¡Jamás lo haría! – Se sostuvo de un árbol para tranquilizar su confundida mente – no lo harías ¿verdad? – hablo, o quizás...suplico antes de retomar su camino tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitía.


	8. Noche de Engaño

Bueno, este capítulo tendría que salir a la luz algún día, jejeje, si son mentes sensibles, por favor, no lo lean, lo escribí lo mejor que pude, aunque no me atreví a poner más de lo aquí descrito. Es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente ya es el final de la historia, espero no me linchen y contesto reviews rápidamente.

**Skyrus No Danna**: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero. Bueno, yo también detesto a Madara, créeme, nos leemos luego y gracias por tu review.

**Kalhistoazula**: Bueno, creo que aquí hay varias respuestas a muchas cosas, jejeje, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.

**Sephiro Uchiha**: Eto, bueno, si se dio una patada, quizá no al personaje correcto, ejem, ni hablar, gracias por tu comentario, como siempre me subes los ánimos, cuídate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

**Gldxz:** Pues aquí está la respuesta a tus dudas respecto a Deidara, espero salir con vida de esta. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto.

**Usurakantochi en busca de teme**: jejeje, en efecto, Deidara es bueno en ciertas cosas, obviando el hecho de que destruyo a su aldea es un pan de Dios, espero el nuevo capítulo no te decepcione. Gracias por tu review.

**Daiia:** Ehmm, pues lee el capitulo y te darás cuenta de cómo va la cosa, y aquí están las respuestas surgidas a las dudas del capítulo anterior. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.

* * *

Noche de Engaño.

* * *

Aburrido, aburrido, ¡aburrido! ¡ABURRIDO!. Ese era el sentimiento que lo sofocaba desde…..que se entero de su misión. ¿Desde cuándo robar una espada custodiada por un anciano que la vendía por cinco ryus era una misión rango S exclusiva para un miembro de akaksuki? ¡Ridículo! No, pero eso no era lo mejor de todo no ¡lo mejor fue que lo asignaron a él para cumplirla! ¡A ÉL!

¡Malnacidos! ¡Malditos hijos de…! ¡Otra vez se burlaban de él! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez exageraba un poquito, es decir, no le toco ir por un simple pajarraco de rara procedencia, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse un tanto patético al ser contratado como simple recolector de cosas raras para un rico feudal, en cuyas excentricidades parecía estar los servicios de todos los akaksuki, solo para gastar dinero -¡absurdo!

Resoplo aburrido, había llegado la noche anterior pues la espada estaba realmente cerca, tanto que fue el primero en terminar la misión, y ahora estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento en especial porque se quedo sin arcilla y ……sin Uchiha, si, realmente patético.

La noche había caído y la estúpida cueva estaba en la oscuridad total, bueno, estaba solo así que no tenia porque encender las antorchas (de hecho nadie ahí lo hacía ya que todos conocían el lugar a la perfección). Camino lentamente rumbo a su habitación, lo mejor sería dormir porque….no había nada mejor que hacer, dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

Se detuvo a unos metros de su puerta poniéndose en guardia al percibir una extraña presencia.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate! Un – ordeno sacando unas kunais y otra vez se sintió absurdo.

La sombra giro el rostro hacia él revelando el brillo carmín del sharingan. Deidara se estremeció al verlo pero desecho la sensación de inmediato acercándose a él.

-hnm – torció la boca – eres rápido Uchiha.

Al estar a unos pasos de él se percato de algo inusual.

-¿qué le paso a tu ojo? – pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del lado afectado.

Una mano enguantada se poso sobre la suya jalándolo con fuerza hasta atraparlo fuertemente en sus brazos, su boca fue callada por un beso exigente, ansioso, posesivo; un beso que tardo en responder por su intempestividad y que le arrebato el aire. Unas manos comenzaron a acariciarlo con fiereza por sobre la ropa, estrujándolo, recorriendo su espalda y bajando hasta sus caderas, apoderándose de sus glúteos para apretarlos con pasión, rozando con avidez sus intimidades.

Pronto sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno y su respiración se agito. Intento separarse y abrió la boca intentando hablar pero el otro aprovecho el momento para introducir su candente lengua explorando ansiosa la dulce boca del artista.

Por alguna razón desconocida para Deidara el sabor de esa boca comenzó a tensarlo pero la intensidad de esos besos acompañados de esas ardientes caricias no le permitían pensar con claridad. Se sintió empujado hacia su habitación, una vez dentro se vio despojado de su capa, esos labios liberaron su boca para recorrer con tortuosos besos su cuello y parte de su pecho.

-Ita…que….mm….- fue callado por un nuevo beso mientras unas frías manos se colaban debajo de su camisa despojándolo de ella segundos después.

Con una rapidez poco usual en el moreno pronto fue despojado de su ropa inferior y literalmente aventado sobre la cama, la oscuridad le impidió ver como el Uchiha se desasía de su propia vestimenta, levanto un poco su torso apoyándose en sus codos, intentando inútilmente ver algo en esa negra habitación.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Itachi? – alcanzo a preguntar entre molesto y confuso.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un cuerpo sobre el suyo y de nuevo esos labios arrebatándole el oxigeno obtenido, llevándose la razón, pero dejando una sensación de inseguridad ante tal exigencia. Su cuerpo se vio inundado de besos y caricias cada vez más ardientes y posesivas, pero algo en su nublada razón le indicaba que todo aquello no era normal, que Itachi no se comportaba de esta manera. Sin embargo todo eso quedo en el olvido cuando una mano acaricio su hombría desde los testículos hasta la punta de su pene arrancándole un gemino de placer, los besos sobre su torso y el ardiente jugueteo de una lengua con sus pezones no ayudaba en nada.

Esa boca descendía lentamente hasta su entrepierna soplando sobre la punta de su erecto pene, Deidara arqueo la espalda ante la expectativa, mordió una de sus manos ahogando un gemido cuando esa lengua comenzó a recorrerlo entero, apretó con fuerza las sabanas cuando la punta de su pene se vio atrapada entre esos labios, cerró los ojos dejando escapar sonoros gemidos conforme su miembro entraba en esa boca y la mano acariciaba sus testículos.

El ritmo lento al principio se volvió ágil, rápido, firme, las manos no dejaban de acariciar su ingle, sus muslos, sus glúteos; una de esas manos acariciaba insistentemente su entrada, presionándola con la punta de sus dedos. Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amante enredando sus dedos en su negro cabello encontrando algo realmente extraño, no tuvo tiempo de pensar porque uno de esos dedos entro en él mientras la boca hacia mayor presión en su miembro. Contrajo sus caderas apretando ese dedo cuando este comenzó a moverse, la boca era tan incansable y experta que no se percato de la intromisión del segundo dedo. Mano y boca se sincronizaron tan perfectamente que pronto sintió enloquecer de placer, la temperatura aumentaba, levanto la cadera revolviéndose en las sabanas y liberando un grito de satisfacción cuando llego al clímax, su esencia lleno la boca del Uchiha quien en ningún momento dejo de mover los dedos en su interior.

Su respiración era agitada y su mente apenas podía salir del letargo en que el placer le había sumido, cuando su cuerpo fue acomodado a lo largo de la cama; su amante se coloco encima de él besándolo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, colocando la punta de su miembro justo en su entrada, lo tomo de las muñecas levantándolas sobre la cabeza del rubio sujetándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria, inmovilizando su cuerpo con su peso. Dejo sus labios para descender hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mordiendo mientras susurraban la sentencia del artista.

-después de esta noche – rozo su cuello – no valdrás nada – agrego despectivamente enterrándose con salvajismo en ese virginal cuerpo.

El grito de dolor del rubio resonó en toda la cueva.

Deidara no tuvo de tiempo de procesar la información cuando fue invadido de forma violenta, un dolor jamás sentido lo atravesó por completo como si lo hubiesen partido por la mitad, grito como nunca lo había hecho apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de ellos, el dolor lo metió en una especie de sopor del que salió solo cuando aquel pedazo de carne abandono su interior para volver a entrar con la misma fuerza, arrancando un nuevo grito.

La estreches del rubio era enloquecedora, tan asfixiante y placentera que lo instaba a entrar con más fuerza para vencer su resistencia, y una vez dentro el goce lo desquiciaba de tal forma que comenzó a morder su cuello con saña y lujuria; los gritos del pequeño le resultaban mas excitantes de lo que él mismo esperaba, quería prolongar todo lo posible ese momento, había esperado demasiado para esto y sí que lo había valido. Se controlo lo mejor que pudo pero su satisfacción le exigía mas, aumento la velocidad cuando el cuerpo del artista comenzó a revolverse debajo de él buscando liberarse, de seguir así pronto terminaría.

El dolor inicial no disminuía, al contrario, cada intromisión del otro solo lo lastimaba mas, con dificultad logro ubicar a su mente en la realidad que vivía ahora, y el padecimiento físico fue acompañado de un profundo malestar en el pecho que no sabía cómo identificar pero lo instaba a llorar, obviando todo aquello solo le quedo la ira, la rabia y la frustración al verse impedido para hacer otra cosa que no fuera resistir.

-¡para! ¡ah….! – pidió entre orden y suplica.

Mordió sus labios impidiéndose gritar, tenía que conservar lo único que le quedaba.

El Uchiha detuvo su desenfrenado vaivén guardándose lo más profundamente dentro de esa maravillosa cavidad, busco la boca del rubio pero este lo esquivo, la suplica del menor lo había excitado mas de lo posible, enloqueciéndolo por completo, y es que en este momento poseía a una de las personas que sin saberlo, lo rechazaba a él, al gran Uchiha Madara, y todo por otro crio. Encendió las velas que había sobre el buro para poder contemplar el rostro del menor.

-¡mírame! – Ordeno jadeante - ¡mírame! – Repitió dando una potente estocada en su interior - ¡mírame, y suplica!

El rubio apretó los ojos con fuerza mordiendo sus labios no dispuesto a complacer al otro, no más. El mayor sonrió ampliamente al verlo resistirse aun sabiendo que ya era inútil, ahora tomaba lo más valioso del rubio (según él) su virginidad.

-ja, si así lo quieres – sonrió ampliamente comenzando a morder y besar su cuello – pero recuerda – lamio sus heridas – ¡después de esto serás basura!- agrego reiniciando su faena.

Arremetía con vigor y prestancia, incansable, susurrando en su oído halagos a su estreches y recordatorios de su nula valía una vez llegara el alba. Disfrutando desmedidamente del dolor del rubio. Deidara sentía como lo desgarraba por dentro sin piedad, las malditas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, su labio sangraba de tanto morderlo, ¡pero no gritaría! ¡No le suplicaría a ese bastardo ni con la mirada!

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, gritos ahogados escapaban de su garganta cada vez que entraba en él, pues lo hacía violentamente, buscando lastimarlo. Se sintió sucio y repulsivo cuando se percato de su propia erección, en contra de su voluntad su estúpido cuerpo reaccionaba a la estimulación que recibía, algo realmente asqueroso.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, había luchado pero desde el principio de todo sabia de la superioridad física de "Itachi", y cada vez que intentaba librarse este golpeaba su torso y se enterraba con más fuerza, o al menos eso sentía él. Su rabia aumento cuando el otro le anuncio que quería terminar en su interior. La impotencia lo nublo cuando sintió la esencia del Uchiha inundarlo por completo poco después de que el mismo terminara en la mano del otro.

Esa esencia le quemaba las entrañas provocándole un terrible dolor y asco al sentir como lo llenaba por completo mientras gemía sonoramente sobre su oído, sintió como su interior ardía cuando el líquido entro en contacto con sus heridas. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando el otro se dejo caer encima suyo, dejándole sentir su agitada respiración sobre su cuello acompañada de pequeños besos, y ya no pudo contenerse más.

-v…vete – susurro controlando su maldito llanto.

El moreno salió del rubio con calma después de varios minutos de permanecer descansando sobre él, se levanto observándole detenidamente, ya no peleaba, su cuerpo de por si delgado, ahora lucia vulnerable. Verlo de esta manera solo volvía a encender sus instintos.

-Aun no término – le dijo saboreándose.

Deidara abrió los ojos anonadado, pero antes de poder enfocar mejor al poseedor del sharingan fue arrojado violentamente contra el suelo, la luz de las velas lastimaba sus ojos y le impedía ver el rostro del otro. Antes de poder levantarse un fuerte puntapié en su estomago lo hizo caer de rodillas chocando su frente contra el piso. Unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon por la espalda mientras comenzaba a morder sus hombros.

-aun…tenemos el resto de la noche.


	9. Al final

¡Hola! ¡Sobreviví! ¡Genial!, bueno, este es el capitulo final de esta parte del fic, agradezco a cada una de las personas que se tomo el tiempo para leer esta locura, y sobre mentira no hay engaño, esta parte no tiene un final feliz, así que espero salir con vida, jejejeje, piensen que debo salir viva, o de lo contrario quien coordinara el final de reto.

De nuevo agradezco el tiempo que le dedicaron a esta historia y los reviews que le dejaron a esta su humilde servidora, sin más me despido.

**Karu-suna:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia haya sido de tu agrado y espero no decepcionarte con el final.

**Kalhisto azula**: Lamento la tardanza, andaba metida en el reto, al que te invito cordialmente, solo visita mi profile para más información. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que el final no te decepcione.

**Lintu: **WAAAAAAAAAAA, eres de las pocas que no ha intentado matarme y entendió la esencia de este capitulo, ahora puedo morir tranquila, gracias T.T. jajaja, es verdad, la esencia de Madara es maligna y no podía hacer menos que esto para demostrar su superioridad, y pues, todo esto fue el resultado del plan de Tobi, quien de principio a fin manejo la relación de estos dos para salir con una victoria redonda, es una pena, gracias por tu review y espero que el ultimo capitulo te agrade.

**Gldxz:** Pues…gracias por dejarme con vida solo para leer el final de la historia…creo. Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así, pero Madara tenía que dejar claro que era Malo con M de Maldito. Gracias por tu comentario, me sube el animo (y me da miedo) espero el final sea de tu agrado.

**LaRousSeidy**: jajaja, ¡GRACIAS SAINT SEIYA! ¡POR ESO LOS AMO!, jajajaja, No te preocupes prima hermana, me alegra que me dejaras un review, los valoro mucho y lo sabes. Cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**Daiia:** Pues….¡LO LAMENTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, no quería romperte el corazón, pero Madara es terriblemente malo, no podía hacer menos que esto, si no lo hacia dejaba de ser él maloso de la historia, realmente no quería ser cruel, pero la historia me lo ordeno, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gracias por tu comentario y espero el capitulo final de esta parte del fic te agrade.

**Deltaporsiempre:** jejejeje, gracias por visitar mis fics, es un honor tenerte por aquí, lamento que el capitulo sea tan triste, pero así es la historia y no hay mas. Te agradezco el comentario y espero que el final no te decepcione.

* * *

Al Final.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, la luz del sol llegaba hasta el claro donde se encontraba, anunciando lo avanzado de la mañana. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, pero lo que realmente le tenía ofuscado era el dolor de su pecho. Suspiro profundamente sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón, -vaya, increíble, hasta respirar dolía- ¿Qué se supone que le esperaba a partir de ahora?- llevo su mano hasta su frente enredando sus dedos en su negra cabellera. Después de matar a su clan pensó que no tendría peor noche que esa, ¡ja! ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Enredo su otra mano en su pelo apoyando ambos codos en las rodillas, jalo con fuerza las negras hebras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su garganta dolía por la enorme cantidad de sollozos que intento ahogar sin mucho éxito. Todo la noche fue igual, toda la noche llorando como un niño desamparado -¡patético! realmente patético- si alguien le llegase a ver en esas condiciones no reconocería al gran Uchiha Itachi, aunque realmente no había nada que reconocer. Esa noche perdió la única luz que le quedaba, ¡que ingenuo había sido al pensar que podía tener un poco de felicidad en medio de toda la porquería que era su vida!, de creer que alguien podría quererlo por lo que era -¡mentira! ¡Para lo único que lo buscaban era para matarlo, para usarlo como arma o para vengarse! - así era con el mundo, así era con Sasuke, así era con Deidara.

Después del enfrentamiento con Madara se dirigió a la cueva lo mas rápido que pudo, pero usar el Susano lo dejo débil y su avance fue mas bien lento. Cuando llego, lo primero en hacer fue dirigirse a la habitación del rubio, no quería aceptarlo pero las palabras de Madara calaron muy hondo en su corazón, aumentando su inseguridad. Al estar cerca de su destino la sangre se congelo en las venas deteniendo su corazón, ruidos extraños acompañados de gemidos ahogados salían del cuarto. Un miedo amargo le lleno el pecho instándolo a salir, con paso tembloroso se acerco a la puerta, apretó la perilla recargando su frente en la madera, la giro con sigilo y abrió la puerta con cuidado conteniendo la respiración.

Lo que vio lo dejo catatónico, Deidara estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, sus manos se aferraban al colchón y su rostro estaba enterrado entre las sabanas ahogando sus gemidos. Detrás de el estaba otro que no pudo identificar por el estado de su mente, este lo sostenía de las caderas arremetiendo contra él con fiereza, recostándose sobre la espalda del rubio para susurrarle quien sabe que cosas. El sopor fue pronto reemplazado por la ira - ¡mataría a ese bastardo por atreverse a tocar a Deidara! – activo su sharingan y a punto estuvo de volver a usar el sussano cuando Deidara levanto el rostro dando claridad a sus palabras.

-…aaah..si…por..fa...favor….hazlo….arg…asi…ahhh…no….

Toda su furia se esfumo como el aire y de pronto sintió como su corazón era atravesado por algo y roto en mil pedazos. Retrocedió incrédulo sin ser capaz de entender lo que sucedía, ni mucho menos de soportar el dolor al enfrentarse a esta verdad, las palabras de Tobi resonaron en su mente como un maldito taladro. "venganza", Deidara lo había aceptado solo para vengarse. Los gemidos del artista pronto hicieron coro con los de su….

Lagrimas empeñaron su vista. ¿Qué importancia tenia ahora con quien estaba?, eso no quitaba el hecho de haber sido…engañado. No soportando mas ese cuadro comenzó a alejarse trastabillando de tal forma que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer, su mente reproducía cada fino detalle de ese maldito momento. Salió de la cueva para llegar al claro a un costado de la entrada. No supo cuando empezó a llorar, mordió sus labios buscando acallar sus sollozos, recargo su espalda sobre la roca deslizándose hasta quedar sentado. ¡No podía con esto!, ya era demasiado. Su pecho comenzó a agitarse producto de los espasmos, escondió el rostro entre sus palmas y lloro, lloro de forma descontrolada por segunda vez en su vida, realmente, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

No supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero la idea de llorar era sentirse mejor, al menos eso había escuchado, ahora comprobaba que también era una mentira. Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes - ¡quería irse, alejarse de ese maldito lugar, correr, terminar con todo de una vez!- pero no podía, aun le quedaba Sasuke. Se levanto como pudo y camino hacia el rio para acicalarse un poco, lavo su cara para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados así que realizo un genjutzo para ocultarlo. Madara no estaba cerca pero activo su sharingan, ahora más que nunca tenia que mantener la mascara y necesitaba de toda su fuerza para enfrentarse a él.

* * *

Dentro de la cueva, Deidara intentaba asimilar lo ocurrido, hace poco había despertado, aunque a lo que tuvo no pudo llamarse un sueño reparador, hacia poco que Itachi se había ido, el bastardo se aseguro de mantenerlo consiente mientras lo……Un nudo se formo en su garganta al recordar. Respiro tratando de calmarse, estaba cansado de llorar como una niñita. Totalmente hastiado hizo amago de levantarse pero apenas lo intento su cuerpo reclamo con fuertes punzadas de dolor que le arrancaron un lastimero gemido acompañado de una maldición. Se quedo quieto por unos minutos antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Se levanto como pudo pero sus piernas flaquearon y casi lo tiran al piso.

-¡estúpido! - Siseo molesto.

No podía creer su incapacidad para mantenerse en pie.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas no solo se levanto, sino que camino hasta el baño; sentía sus piernas temblar como vil gelatina, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Al llegar al baño abrió el grifo buscando que la baja temperatura del agua mitigara el dolor. Las frías gotas estremecieron su cuerpo, apoyo una de sus manos y su frente en la pared mientras pequeños cristales caían de sus ojos, cayo lentamente de rodillas sintiéndose derrotado, ligeros sollozos escaparon de su boca, se sentía sucio, humillado, ese bastardo hiso lo que le vino en gana con su cuerpo y él no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera suplicando.

-Maldición – susurro - ¡maldición! ¡MALDICION! – grito golpeando la pared con el brazo.

Se sentía un maldito inútil, un fracasado. Comenzó a llorar por la impotencia, no podía creer lo que paso; suplicó, cuando el Uchiha le pregunto si quería que se detuviera le dijo que si, que por favor lo hiciera, que así no quería que fueran las cosas, pero no le hizo caso, continuo humillándolo, diciendo una y otra vez que tomaría lo único valioso que tenia, que después de eso una basura seria mas importante que él, que ya no sería digno de nada, solo sería un lindo juguete para la diversión de los demás. Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con ahincó, sentía asco, asco de si mismo por ser tan crédulo y débil, especialmente por que en algún momento, creyó ser importante para el Uchiha.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y solo el entumecimiento de su cuerpo lo obligo a salir de la ducha. Con la toalla se cubrió hasta la nariz, ocultando su cuerpo. Se acerco al espejo, la imagen que este le devolvió era patética, su cara estaba excesivamente pálida, sus ojos hinchados; bajo la tela revelando un labio lastimado, varios moretones y heridas se esparcían a lo largo de su pecho y cuello, sus costados estaban en las mismas condiciones y…mas abajo….dolía, dolía como no sabia que podía doler, el hecho de caminar le significaba una tortura. Regreso a la habitación por ropa limpia y no queriendo ver las sabanas manchadas con su propia sangre entro de nuevo al baño. Se vistió con cuidado de no lastimarse, puso gotas y coloco unas compresas frías sobre sus ojos para disminuir la hinchazón. Al salir del sanitario ya no tenia los ojos rojos y la inflamación disminuyo considerablemente, recogió su capa y dinero para salir de ahí, no quería permanecer un segundo más en ese lugar.

* * *

Después de arreglarse se vio en la necesidad de regresar, no tenía opción. Respiro profundamente caminado como si nada pasara. Al traspasar el umbral de la cueva su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco, caminando muy lentamente hacia la salida venia Deidara; cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia paro en seco abriendo ligeramente la boca. Sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo dejo de existir, lo único que se podía ver en los ojos de cada uno era la incertidumbre ¿Qué era lo que esperaban del otro?

Itachi afilo la mirada enfocando al rubio con desprecio, seguramente lo único que esperaba el artista era la oportunidad para burlarse de él, no iba a darle esa satisfacción. ¡Si!, lo reconocía, se equivoco, Deidara era tan ruin como los demás, alguien capaz de engañar. Toda la honestidad que creyó ver y amar era una mentira, y todo lo que vivió a su lado era parte de un plan para vengarse por haber despreciado su maldito arte, su promesa era el punto final. El artista jamás quiso estar con él, seguramente sentía asco cada vez que lo besaba, quien sabe en quien o en que pensaba cuando aceptaba sus caricias, pero si lastimarlo era lo que quería, le demostraría que poco le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida.

El moreno recupero su estado de indiferencia, sin desear verlo mas paso a su lado ignorándolo por completo, camino a su habitación para encerrarse en ese desolado lugar. Todo el dolor y desesperación eran mas de lo que podía soportar, no era más que un simple humano entrenado para matar, para mantenerse en las sombras, lejos de toda esperanza. Deslizo su espalda por la puerta dejándose caer hasta quedar sentando en el frio suelo y con solo un pensamiento en la mente.

-Sasuke, date prisa por favor.

* * *

Juraría que escucho algo romperse tras la partida de Itachi, tal vez era su corazón o quizá la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla. Se apoyo en la pared para no caer, en el fondo aun mantenía el deseo de que todo fuera mentira y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era un abrazo por parte del moreno, si solo lo hubiese abrazado en vez de irse….le perdonaría sin importar lo que hiso o dijo durante esa maldita noche, solo quería sentirse nuevamente a salvo en sus brazos, a salvo y necesitado por alguien mas, porque eso significaba que todas las palabras que susurro a su oído mientras lo tomaba no eran mas que mentira; pero no lo hiso, ¡el maldito bastardo lo dejo solo! Itachi simplemente lo dejo solo porque ya no le servía, solo lo uso para divertirse un rato.

La opresión en su pecho creció al grado de hacerse insoportable, el nudo en su garganta dolía y sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente. Salió trastabillando de la cueva, la esplendorosa luz del sol lo encegueció momentáneamente, el día era realmente magnifico, sin embargo para él era el mas sombrío de toda su vida. Avanzo rio abajo alejándose lo más posible de la cueva. A una distancia considerable se detuvo cansado. Se sentía usado por el Uchiha, como un paño que una vez sucio se tira a la basura. No pudo evitar que lagrimas de amargura descendieran por sus mejillas mientras caía de rodillas apoyando sus brazos sobre una roca, escondiendo su rostro entre ellos. Seguía sin creer lo sucedido, sin reconocer a Itachi, pero era cierto, fue un juguete para el Uchiha y ahora que obtuvo lo que quiso ya no valía nada, como siempre fue desde que lo conoció. Limpio su rostro con el torso de la mano.

-Hm ¡maldita sea! – dijo con una triste sonrisa al comprobar lo estúpido que fue.

Por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de llorar, siguió contemplando el correr del agua mientas las lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos. Se quedo así un tiempo considerable, cuando por fin reacción apretó los puños con fuerza, su mirada se torno dura y fría, dando claros atisbos de un brillo de rencor.

-No Itachi – siseo con desprecio – no me humillaras más.

Levanto su rostro distorsionado por la ira.

-¡juro que lo pagaras! ¡No descansare hasta verte humillado! ¡Me importa poco el precio a pagar, pero esto no se queda así!


End file.
